Big Brother
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: One summer day Harry was walking down the park street when he bumps into a little girl. Little did he know that he will soon be her protector and save her from Voldemort's wrath. I don't know how i came up with the title it just clicked.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only own Alex Johnson and Brett Johnson

Chapter 1 

The cool summer breeze swept the carefully taken care of streets in Surrey. The evening was clear and warm. The children were playing in the park. Of course one black haired, green-eyed teenager was taking a stroll around the park area, thinking about what he was going to do about his life.

For Muggles it's comes as a surprise that Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived chosen one destined to defeat the Dark Lord. For wizards it's not that surprising. Harry was walking through the park thinking about how he could defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and how he was going to keep everyone including his friends out of the danger.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud commotion. A woman's scream of get that girl could be heard. Before Harry knew it he was face to face with a black haired girl who appears to be no older than four or five years old running as fast as her little legs could take her. She was running so fast that she bumped into Harry's legs. He got a good look at her and saw that her face was delicate and tear stained. The mob could be heard from a mile away and the girl hid behind Harry's legs. When the mob came Harry saw that the police was involved in this too.

"Excuse me sir" One police officer said.

"Yes?" inquired Harry

"On behalf of the Surrey community it is critical that that girl will be faced with unpleasant consequences"

"What did she do wrong?" questioned Harry.

One person spoke "She has been a demon to my precious flowers"

Another one spoke " She keeps getting into mischief and everyone is a victim of her pranks and tricks."

As more citizens spoke Harry rolled his eyes. _'She's like four years old she wouldn't know any better.'_ Harry thought. As they spoke he could feel her grip on his pants tighten and a little moist. As Harry was about to speak the police officer said

"More than that she's been showing some kind of crazy, odd power that makes cars fly and close doors.'

Harry's thoughts immediately traveled to 'She's a witch!!!!' In that case how about I take her so she's out of your hands

The citizens looked at each other. One exclaimed, "You don't know what you're getting into sonny."

Harry said "Don't worry I think I do"

Everyone left grateful that they were rid of the little brat. When they were gone Harry knelt down to the child.

"Hey" he said quietly.

The girl looked up tear stained.

"It's ok" comforted Harry "Do you want to stay at my house?"

The girl looked at him thinking that he could be trusted and nodded.

Harry picked her up and laid her head on his shoulder while she gripped his neck tightly as if needed to be protected.

When they got to The Durselys Harry prayed that they weren't home. Sure enough when he opened the door his pray was answered and granted. He quickly went up to his room. When they got there he placed her on his bed. As with most little kids she investigated around his room.

Her eyes landed on a picture of Ron and Hermione Harry's best friends. Harry thinking that she was curious said, "those are my friends Ron and Hermione, you'll love them" The girl pointed to Hermione and murmured "Pretty"

Harry heard and said, "Yeah she is pretty appealing"

She started walking around some more when a note fell out of her pocket.

Harry not trying to be nosy picked it up and read

To whoever has encountered this girl,

You have encountered her for a reason. I don't have the strength to take care of her. My wife is dead and I am slowly dying myself. Her name is Alexandra Johnson, although she could go by Alex or Lexi. She is a very spirited and strong girl, which she takes after her mother. I hope you are able to take care of her and treat her well. If for some reason you can't take care of her I'm pretty sure that there are a bunch of orphanages that would be glad to take her in. Thank you so much for you gratitude if you do take her in. I can assure you won't regret it.

Sincerely,

Brett Johnson

'Wow" thought Harry. He looked up to find Alex still investigating around. He smiled at the thought of taking care of a sweet little girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slam.

"BOY!!!!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked and saw Alex on the verge of more tears. 'She can't handle more yelling.' Harry figured as he tried to comfort her. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said. He went downstairs reluctant to leave the girl. When he got down he saw his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his pig of a cousin Dudley waiting with a not so happy grin on their faces.

"Make us dinner' ordered Vernon.

"Make your own dinner' retorted Harry.

"Don't talk back to your uncle" snapped Petunia.

"Is it my fault that he's lazy?" asked Harry "Don't let me remind you about those lovely people at the train station who threatened you to treat me good"

Vernon was purple in the face 'Go to your room, we can bring you a bowl with the doggie door"

Surprisingly Harry didn't put up a fight. It would mean having to get away from the Dursleys and spend some time with Alex.

He went up to his room and found…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OOH!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! What do you think he found?? I love the character of Alex. ISN'T SHE SOO CUTE!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND THE NEXT ONE WILL MAGICALLY APPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST OWN ALEX JOHNSON!!!!!!!!!!!! and this is a continuation from the last chapter ("He went up to his room and found....."

Chapter 2 

Alex investigating his wand. He stood there hoping that sparks won't come out, but his luck wasn't working.

"Alex no!!" he cried.

She looked up to find Harry trying to snatch the wand out of her hands. Her lip started quivering, but stopped when she let out a yawn.

Harry smiled. He conjured up a little bed and picked her up to carry her. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in as well as he can.

"Good night Alex" he said.

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry was flabbergasted 'She knows my name!' "Yes? He inquired.

"Are you my dad?" she asked.

Harry was shocked. "Uh, no I'm not but we'll talk about the mom and dad thing in the morning ok?" Alex nodded. She fell asleep. When Harry left he looked back and thought, 'Maybe it's not that bad taking care of a kid'

Harry immediately woke up when he heard the sound of whimpering.

'Alex!' He thought panic-stricken. He got up and sprinted towards her bed. Her face was wet and she leaked tears. He picked her up and sat down on his bed.

"A bad dream?" he guessed.

She nodded.

"What was it about?" he asked

"Dark" she hiccoughed.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded while tears still poured down her face. Harry grabbed some tissues and wiped her face with them. He then laid her on his bed and made sure he was comfortable too. She then crawled over so she could be close to him and cuddled with him. He slowly moved his arm around her in a protective way and went to sleep. He was shocked when he felt a pair of lips touch him and he saw that Alex had kissed him goodnight.

He smiled "Good night Alex"

They fell asleep.

Author's note: SORRY IF THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER BOTHERS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway ISN'T THIS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT ONE WILL APPEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HEY Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here in the beginning we have poor, innocent Harry having a terrible nightmare. Once again don't own anything familiar, thank you and goodbye

Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort was discussing his latest scheme with his "best" followers. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy, and Wormtail.

"We've been staying hidden for too long" Voldemort decided, "I want that Potter boy."

"M-my lord we've been trying for 15 years," whimpered Wormtail.

"Are you defying me Wormtail?" Voldemort questioned raising his wand.

"Master what Wormtail is trying to say is that we should strike someone close to his heart," Lucious explained.

"Very well Lucious" said Voldemort " give me the targets"

Bellatrix spoke, " Well master, There's the red head Weasel and Mudblood of course, and some sources say that the boy has discovered a four year old little witch and has apparently been attracted to the little brat"

Voldemort laughed maliciously, "Perfect, we'll go with the brat."

"My lord, maybe when my son's at school I can convince to watch out for the imp," Lucious said, "surely the Potter boy wouldn't leave the girl at his house while he's at school."

"Quite right Lucious" Voldemort agreed. "Potter won't know what came to him or the scamp."

Harry woke up sweating and panting. He looked next to him and saw Alex sleeping peacefully to his relief. He vowed to try to keep her safe during the year as he tried with his other friends. He got up seeing that it was 8:00 and was pleased to find out that he was leaving this rat hole. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alex waking up.

He looked over and smiled wondering how God let him find this angelic girl.

"You hungry Alex?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded.

"Hmm" Harry wondered thinking what he was gonna feed her. His thoughts were again interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. He quickly hid Alex under the covers and waited as his Uncle marched in the door.

"Petunia, Dudley and I are going out for the day." He gruffed.

"Ok" said Harry plainly.

"None of your weird business" He ordered.

"Right" Harry said still plainly.

He left looking at Harry weirdly.

When Harry heard the car go out the driveway he thought it was safe and held Alex and took her to breakfast.

He walked along carrying her before deciding it was pointless and let her down to walk with him.

He walked around and noticed he was getting stared at by lots of passers. He ignored that while he pondered what he could feed her. When he stopped at a McDonald's he asked her " want to have McDonalds?"

She nodded eagerly. He led them inside and waited in the line.

"Hi, Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you?" greeted the cashier when they got there.

He looked at the menu, "Um, we'll take hot cakes and sausage with milk."

"Is that here or to go?" she asked while pressing buttons on the register.

Harry pondered for a moment, "To go"

"Your order will soon be ready, and the total is 10 pounds." she confirmed.

He took out a few of his muggle money he had and gave it to her.

Pretty soon his order appeared and they went out. Alex was prancing the whole walk back smiling. A few bystanders smiled while the others gave a weird look.

"Hey, she's only four." Harry thought wanting to say to them. When they got home the Dursleys were still out which made Harry glad. They went to the table and set out their food and ate. When they were done Harry looked at his watch.

"9:30" he thought. His guard said they'll pick him up at four leaving him wondering about what he and Alex was gonna do for the rest of the day.

"I want to go to the park." Alex stated reading his mind.

"Well there's a solution," stated Harry as he took her and headed out the door to the nearest walking distance park.

Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! McDonald's is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and i understand the situation with the chapter shortness so guess what, I'VE DECIDED FINALLY THAT SINCE YOU READERS ARE ALL NICE AND LOVING I WOULD POST TWO CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So catch a glimpse of the next one soon. THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: TOLD YA I'D MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'D BE JUST INSULTING IF I FOUND OUT YOU DIDN'T THINK I WAS GONNA POST ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway yeah a little argument between Harry and a mother, WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! don't own anything unoriginal

Chapter 4 

They got to the park in fifteen minutes and Alex happily raced to every attraction in the park.

Harry smiled and sat on a nearby park bench pondering over his life. His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek. He looked up thinking the worst, but simply saw Alex being feared by some mother clutching her child tightly. He got up and went to them "What seems to be the problem?"

The mother looked at him, "That girl is what everyone's been talking about." She said pointing to Alex.

He rolled his eyes "I'm very sorry if she's been a burden, but she's just a little girl."

She huffed "How is it possible that a little girl can have a odd power of making cars fly."

"Well, maybe she's special." Harry argued.

She just said," Fine young man, but people keep saying she is odd" then she walked off.

Harry scoffed then looked at Alex who looked at him smiling. He smiled then looked at his watch "Wow 3:30 already" he thought. "Come on Alex" he said. He took her hand then they went home.

When they got home the Durselys were still out. Harry and Alex hung out for a few minutes then the doorbell rang. Harry opened it to find Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (yeah it's in Harry's sixth year and he didn't die because he's awesome), and Nymphdora Tonks

"Hey guys," said Harry.

"Hello Harry" said Lupin.

"Hey Harry" said Sirius.

"Wotcher Harry" said Tonks,

"Ready to go?" asked Lupin

"Yeah about that" said Harry "There's been a slight flaw in the plan."

The three looked at him. He went off then came back with Alex near his legs.

"Uh, Harry who is that?" asked Sirius.

"This is Alex," said Harry. He explained everything to the three Order members as they stood there in shock.

Harry spoke "Before you say anything there has been a lot of people making decisions for me and now I want to make a decision of my own and take care of her."

They looked at him then Tonks spoke "I think your making a good decidon Harry."

The other two nodded in agreement "Although you have to take it up to Dumbledore whether you can take her to Hogwarts." Lupin spoke.

Harry nodded as he grabbed the remainder of his stuff and flew with them to Grimmauld Place with Alex in a baby strap.

"Hold on Alex" he said as he flew. Soon they arrived at 12 Grimmauld place and got off.

Harry took a deep breath and went in hoping that the other Order members and his friends would understand why he has a girl.

"Oh hello Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug when he went in.

He returned the hug "Hi Mrs. Weasley. Um, this is Alex" he said referring to the little girl.

"Oh yes Lupin told me everything before you came in." She knelt down to the girl who was behind Harry's legs.

"Uh, she's shy" Harry said.

"Oh, yes totally understandable." She said. "Why don't you go upstairs, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you."

He nodded then went upstairs with Alex still behind his legs. When he got to Ron's room he saw his best friends on the bed.

"Oi Harry" called Ron.

Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Ron, Hermione" he said. Then he said, "This is Alex."

Hermione and Ron looked at the girl standing behind Harry's legs.

"She's a little shy," said Harry.

Hermione knelt down "Hi, I'm Hermione." she said gently.

The toddler looked and recognized the girl in the picture. She released her grip on Harry then moved forward.

The three smiled, "I'm Ron" said Ron.

Alex smiled then began to walk around the room.

"How'd you find her?" asked Hermione.

Harry told the whole story to Ron and Hermione.

"Blimey" said Ron.

"I know," said Harry.

"Well if you need any help we'll be happy to lend a hand." Hermione offered. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled as the trio caught up on their summer while the curious four year old wandered around the room.

Author's Note: WHOO, HARRY GETS TO GRIMMAULD PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!! and again SIRIUS BLACK DOESN'T DIE IN MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS AWESOMELY COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE11111111111111111111


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HEY YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT SAYS HARRY POTTER OR HIS UNIVERSE ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

That night at dinner Mrs. Weasely helped Harry get Alex settled in a chair.

"What would you like to eat dear?" she asked kindly.

Alex looked thoughtful " Bacon" she said.

Everyone laughed. "Harry she is cute" said Tonks.

Harry smiled.

"Let me see if we have any bacon." Said Mrs. Weasely looking through the cabinets.

"So what's going on in the Order?' asked Harry.

"Voldemort keeps getting more powerful and his death eaters are more fierce than before." Sirius explained his tone somber. " Who knows when they're gonna attack. We've been trying to get information on him and his whereabouts, but no luck."

"So he really is going after Alex?" Harry asked worried. He told the Order members and his friends about the dream he had and they knew that he was deeply worried about her.

Lupin handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. He read the headline.

You-Know-Who is at large… and seeking 4 year old toddler"

The fearsome He- Who-Must-Not-Be-named returned and this time seeking for not the powerful Boy-Who-Lived, but a little 4 year old who he claims to be more valuable then Potter. He assumes that she will be the ultimate source to destroying Potter once and for all.

There's more to the article, but Harry can't bear to read anymore. He clenched his fists and looked grim.

His friends looked at him pityingly "It'll be ok mate" Ron assured his friend.

Harry nodded still unconvinced. They finished dinner with Alex making gurgled sounds every few minutes causing the Order members and teenagers to laugh.

The trio hung out in Harry and Ron's room with Alex wandering around the room.

"So how is Dumbledore gonna let you take her to school?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged " I don't know, but I really hope he lets me."

Alex let out a big yawn that interrupted their conversation. They smiled as Harry picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"You're so good with her Harry." Ron stated

Harry smiled and tucked her in. Pretty soon she was sleeping peacefully.

They smiled and seeing that it was already late went to bed too.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night sensing something was wrong. He sprinted towards the next room and went to the bed. He found Alex squirming and sweating rapidly. She was grabbing the sheets tightly and made sudden movements at apparent times.

'Wow, that's just like me when I have a nightmare' Harry thought. He knelt down and stroked her gentle on the back. Her eyes opened abruptly and he could see they were tearstain.

"Bad dream?" He guessed

She nodded and he picked her up and sat on the bed patting her comfortingly.

"G-green light" she muttered

Harry knowing what that meant began holding her tightly. If someone as young as her dreamt about killing then she'll become very frightened and delicate. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her tears with it.

"Shh" he whispered soothingly patting her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and for protection.

He sighed standing up and walking to his room. He eased her down on the bed and laid down himself, tucking her in.

"Better?" he asked

She nodded and was soon sleeping untroubled.

Harry smiled as his eyes slowly drifted off.

The next day Harry woke up to a pillow being thrown at him.

"Ron!" he exclaimed looking at his smirking friend "What was that for?"

"Nothing" Ron smirked "just to wake you up."

Harry smiled smugly and went to see Alex, but was surprised to find her gone.

"Oh, mum already took her downstairs to breakfast." Ron explained seeing his friend's worried face.

He sighed in relief and went downstairs himself with Ron. When they got to the table they saw Hermione eating and Alex on her chair coloring and Mrs. Weasley cooking food.

"It's about time you two woke up" she remarked, "I've already got your breakfast ready."

The two boys sat down gleefully and Harry looked at Alex.

"What are you drawing Alex?" he asked

She quickly covered up her drawing and said "No lookie"

The teens laughed, "She wouldn't let me look either" Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron were very curious, but they just ate happily.

Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks all came down.

"What's up?" Lupin said

"Nothing" the teens said

They all had breakfast and talked. Just then Alex called out "Done!"

They looked at her and Sirius grabbed the paper first. He smiled and said, "We have one talented artist here."

He gave it to Tonks, "Lovely" she said smiling.

Soon it was passed around to all of the adults who smiled and commented. The trio was getting aggravated. "What is it" they exclaimed

Sirius showed them the picture. In the middle Harry, Ron and Hermione were drawn perfectly and neatly. They were standing on neatly colored grass and flowers were colored excellently as was a big shiny sun.

They smiled brightly "This is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed

Everyone nodded as Sirius went to place it on the refrigerator. A knock on the door was heard. Lupin opened it and Professor Dumbledore was in the doorway looking as though he had mixed emotions.

Author's note: OOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALEX IS SO GOSH DARN CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POOR HER FOR HAVING NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND FINALLY IT'S A LONG ENOUGH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is familiar to you!!!!!!!! and this one is very interesting i'll tell you that!!!!!! I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER STUFF IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

It was very quiet at the House of Black. Everyone kept staring at Harry and the professor waiting for someone to react. It was when Dumbledore signaled them that they finally left, Alex being carried by Tonks.

The headmaster and student looked at each other not saying a word until Dumbledore spoke "Harry, I don't blame you for wanting to take care of this child…"

"But you feel it's not right to have her in my custody?" Harry finished a little coldly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "Partly, but I feel like I owe you something from the past troubled years that you had and so I'm letting you take care of her."

Harry was shocked "Thank you professor"

"However there is one thing I'd like you to see." Dumbledore added

He told the other Order members what he was doing and they understood.

"Good luck Harry" Sirius called

"Thanks…" said Harry confused

Dumbledore smiled as he side along apparated with Harry and landed in a familiar place.

Harry was even more confused "Professor why are we at St. Mungo's?"

Dumbledore grinned "You will see in due time Harry."

He led him to a room off the hall. Harry read it and was shocked. What he was looking at was the door to Brett Johnson's room.

"T-this is her father's room?" Harry asked

Dumbledore said, "Indeed it is. He felt that he should see the person that was taking care of his daughter even though he of course knows you're the Boy who lived."

They entered the room and saw a middle aged man strapped in a bunch of wires looking worn out.

"Brett" Dumbledore acknowledged, "Harry Potter is here."

Brett turned around and gave a weak smile "Hello Harry."

Harry found a chair and sat down "Hello sir."

Dumbledore smiled "I guess I'll head to the tea room" he said giving them some privacy "Would you care for anything?"

"Oh no thanks" said Brett "I have enough of that nasty stuff anyway."

Harry shook his head and Dumbledore went off.

"How are you feeling Mr. Johnson?" Harry asked

Brett smiled "Could be better, but fine. Now Dumbledore tells me you are the caretaker for my daughter."

Harry nodded "Yes"

"Very well" said Brett "How is she?"

"She is perfectly fine," reported Harry "She has had some nightmares, but gets through them."

Brett smiled "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's at Grimmauld Place" said Harry "But don't worry she is in good hands."

"That's what I like to hear," said Brett "Now bear with me, my dying day is almost approaching, I ask too much of you I apologize, but please I want her to have a perfect extended life. It seems like you don't need an orphanage, but if you would be so good as to take good care of her I'll be in your debt."

Harry nodded understanding "Don't worry I promise she'll have a life she'll never forget."

Brett smiled "Excellent, oh and before I die I would like to see a visit from my daughter."

Harry nodded "I can arrange that."

Just then Dumbledore came back. "Are you two done?"

Brett nodded "Yes Albus, he seems like a honest, noble man and I can trust him."

Dumbledore bowed "Very well, come along Harry."

"Bye Mr. Johnson" Harry said

"Bye Harry" Brett said waving to him.

They apparated back to the House of Black.

"Oh Harry just in time" Mrs. Weasley said, "Your Hogwarts letter is here."

Harry nodded and went upstairs. He saw Ron and Hermione on the bed with Alex.

"Harry!" she exclaimed running up to him.

He smiled and picked her up "Hey Alex."

Ron and Hermione smiled "Here's your Hogwarts letter" Ron said handing him a thick envelope.

Harry took it and opened it setting down Alex.

"I'm Quidditch captain" He said surprised

Ron and Hermione beamed "That's great Harry" Hermione said

"Yeah mate, why do you look so surprised." Ron asked

His answer was let out by a gurgle from the bed.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked sarcastically

Hermione sighed "Harry I know it may be tough, but I'm sure that you can handle being Quidditch captain and take care of a four year old."

Ron nodded in agreement "She's right mate."

Harry sighed "Yeah, but I have to take care of her and keep her safe from Voldemort."

Before Ron or Hermione could retort Mrs. Weasley popped her head in the room.

"Come on you three, it's time to go to Diagon Alley." She said

They followed her with Alex by their side. All of them were at Diagon Alley in an instant thanks to Floo Powder. The adults were immediately separated from the kids due to them asking them if they could shop alone. The three teenagers shopped around with Alex at their side. They were having fun talking and goofing off when they heard an unpleasant sound.

"Well look who it is, Potty, Weasley and the Mudblood." Sneered Draco Malfoy scornfully.

They turned around, Harry and Ron about to take out their wands.

Malfoy spotted Alex, "Well, well, Potter got yourself a little fan. Be careful she may be small enough to have some fun with."

Harry was fuming taking Alex and guiding her to his legs for protection.

Draco smirked then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco, don't threat" Lucious Malfoy said. He turned to Harry "Well, well Potter we meet again."

He saw Alex and said "Oh, so this must be the little darling." He knelt down to her level, but she buried herself in Harry's pants leg. To his confusion he felt his pants moist then ever and her grip tighter.

Lucious looked at Harry.

"Uh… she's shy," said Harry not knowing the real answer.

Lucious nodded and said, "Come along Draco"

The two Malfoys went, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who shrugged then he looked down at Alex who was very upset.

He knelt down, as did Ron and Hermione "Hey" he said comfortingly

She looked at him tearstain. He was very confused as was his friends so he picked her up and they all walked back to the adults having finished getting all their supplies with Alex having her arms around Harry's neck more tightly causing confusion in the teen who just gripped her closer.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! POOR ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!! i feel bad for leaving you with this and not another chapter so i might consider posting one earlier. And if you notice how i always post stories on Thursdays is because i started to then i kept doing it. CURSE MY DESIRE TO DO THINGS ROUTINELY!!!!!!!!!!!!! my mom says i have that problem and i feel so ashamed. So i might post another chapter earlier, but in the meantime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: SO IT LOOKS LIKE I DIDN'T GET TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER EARLIER..... BOO HOO, HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH WELL, DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

They walked back to the adults who immediately panicked over the sight of Alex looking upset.

"What happened?" asked Sirius

The teens shrugged "We don't really know" said Hermione

They went back to Grimmauld Place still worried for their 4 year old compadre. When they got there Sirius and Lupin led Harry to a room wanting to get some information out of him.

"So, what's up" asked Lupin

Harry sighed "I don't know, we were shopping and having fun when Lucious Malfoy showed up and she just hid behind me gripping my pants and making them moist."

Sirius and Lupin sighed "Oh boy."

Harry was very confused "What?"

"Lucious Malfoy, I should've known." Said Sirius

Harry was agitated "What happened"

Lupin took a deep breath "Harry, Lucious Malfoy he… he was the one who killed Alex's mother."

"What?!" said Harry shocked

Sirius nodded "It was very, very tragic. She was fighting in the First War a strong, courageous, loving member of the Order. When one of the battles came she sprung into action fighting the Death Eaters with every spell she knew. Then Lucious Malfoy came behind her and killed her."

Lupin continued "He did it very fiercely I might add. First he did the Cruciatus curse for a few painful moments, then he struck her with a knife very severely, then when he found out she wasn't dying he got frustrated and used the Killing curse."

Harry was shocked and clenched his fists. "Oh my god"

The two adults nodded "It's a shame really" Sirius said, "Rebecca was a extraordinary woman."

Harry nodded thinking Rebecca was her name then remembered something "Wait, what happened to her dad?"

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other and with great disdain Sirius muttered "Snivellus."

Harry wasn't dumb and could hear the nickname his godfather came up with for the Potions teacher and said "Snape?" disbelievingly

Remus nodded "Yes, apparently Severus wasn't much of a people person."

"He was barely a person" Sirius interjected

Remus looked at him "Yes well, Brett was so angry at his wife's death that he threatened to kill all of the Death Eaters before he died, but unfortunately Severus heard his plan and beat him to it."

"He used the Cruicatus curse numerous times" Sirius continued "Almost like the exact situation with Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Remus nodded "He's now in St, Mungo's as you already know."

Harry nodded really determined to kill the two people who gave his new little friend and companion hell. "Wait, Alex had a nightmare one night" he said remembering "She said something about green light."

They nodded "Yes, sadly she was still remembering the sections of her mother's death." said Sirius

Harry nodded and said, "If you knew both of them then were they friends with my parents?"

Lupin and Sirius nodded "They were positively inseparable. Although of course James had plenty of times with us he spent most of his times with Lily, Rebecca and Brett." Said Lupin

Harry smiled then understood the situation and said, "What do we do about Alex?"

They sighed "Well, if Tonks hasn't calmed her down yet then it's best if we leave her alone."

Harry nodded and the guys went back to the kitchen and he went up to his room. Hermione and Ron were there and looked at him with sad faces.

He understood and said, "I know what's up."

They leaned in as he told them the tragic story of both of Alex's parents.

"Oh my god" said Hermione shocked

Harry nodded and Ron said, "That's tough"

"Does Tonks still have her?" Harry asked

They nodded "They're in the kitchen."

Harry nodded and they talked for a few minutes until Alex came walking in with Dumbledore behind her. The trio smiled and Harry picked up Alex and sat her on his lap.

"I think tomorrow will be fine," said Dumbledore

Harry nodded knowingly and Dumbledore left.

Soon they were going to bed. Harry was anticipating tomorrow and how Alex would feel about seeing her dad and had a restless night. The next day everyone had breakfast and hung out in the morning. Hours later Dumbledore was guiding Harry and Alex to St. Mungo's. Alex was being her usual happy clueless self and walked along. When they got to St. Mungo's they went to Brett's room and saw him in the same state as last time.

He smiled "Hi Alex"

She was confused, but Harry gave her an encouraging push and she headed to the bed.

"I don't think she remembers me," said Brett not surprised

Dumbledore nodded "Yes well she has suffered some traumatic incidents since she last saw you."

Brett nodded "Very well"

Alex explored around the room interested and Brett smiled.

"She gets interested at everything" he remarked

Harry nodded smiling "She is a joy to spend time with."

Brett smiled "Any news on Voldemort, Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head "The only latest news is that he's plotting every thing he can to get what he wants."

Brett looked not happy, but not sad "I see"

Harry felt guilty that the most feared man in the world was hunting this innocent man's precious little daughter. Brett read his face and smiled "It's not your fault Harry."

Harry nodded unconvinced and looked over at Alex who still was clueless looking around. They talked for a few minutes then Dumbledore decided it was time to go back. Harry and Alex followed him out and they walked back to Grimmauld Place. When they got there it was already supper so Dumbledore left and Harry and Alex sat down. Nobody talked about the hospital visit and everything was quiet. When supper was done Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the boys' room followed by Alex.

"So how was it?" asked Ron

Harry nodded "It was good"

Ron and Hermione nodded understanding and they talked for a few minutes until it was time to go to bed. Soon they thought, they would be at Hogwarts any time.

Author's Note: YAY!!!!!!!!! ALEX GETS TO SEE HER DAD!!!!!!!!!! PROBLEM IS SHE DOESN'T REALLY REMEMBER HIM AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! isn't this a good story?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: AND NOW HERE IS THE FUN PART!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE FINALLY BACK AT HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex becomes more out in the open and out of her shell. YAY FOR HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were boarding the train to Hogwarts. Harry carried Alex in a strap causing a few stares to go his way. They made it on the train and found an empty compartment. Harry released Alex and she walked around the compartment.

"So, how exactly are you going to pull this off?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged and sighed "I don't know if I can go to classes without everyone staring at me because of her. And I don't know what will happen if I leave her in the Common Room."

His friends nodded "Don't worry Harry I'm sure Dumbledore can find a way to arrange it" assured Hermione

Harry nodded and they just sat and talked until they were at Hogwarts. When he was about to get Alex he saw her sleeping on the seat. He smiled and motioned to his friends. They looked and smiled too thinking about how cute she's being. Despite the moment being too cute to interrupt Harry had to. He carefully carried Alex and they left for the carriages. It was until they got to the Common Room that Alex's eyes opened. She was a bit scared at being in an unfamiliar place and Harry understood comforting her. Then Dumbledore came in.

"Harry, I forgot to mention. Since you are now the caretaker of Miss. Johnson. I feel it is necessary for you to have your own Common Room." He said

Harry was shocked "Really?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, there is a very private place that only you and those you wish can enter making others not be able to see it. It does require a password, however."

Harry nodded and said, "Can I see it?"

Dumbledore nodded and led him and his friends into a secluded place near the Great Hall. They came across a portrait that Harry thought looked exactly like Godric Gryffindor.

Dumbledore caught his tone and said, "You are indeed looking at Godric Gryffindor's portrait Harry."

He nodded getting it

"Would you like to choose a password?" asked Dumbledore "Not only that, but you get to choose the people who you wish to enter this room."

Harry thought about it and nodded "I want the password to be…. Bravery lion."

Dumbledore smiled "Excellent choice"

It took a few minutes for the portrait to sink in to the new password.

"And the people?" asked Dumbledore

"Just Ron, and Hermione for now" he said

Dumbledore nodded "very well"

The portrait took his request and soon Ron and Hermione could gain access. They went inside to explore and Harry's eyes widened in amazement when he saw the inside. Inside it was like a duplicate of the main Gryffindor Common Room only bigger and with some added stuff. There was a library much like the library at Hogwarts with some added books much to Hermione's delight, and a Quidditch hall with pictures of famous players and busts of the balls much to Ron's happiness and Harry's surprise. The rooms were upstairs and connected so that Harry could easily go into Alex's room if she has a nightmare or something.

The trio was open-mouthed "Whoa!"

Dumbledore chuckled "I see you're taking pleasure to the room."

They were speechless until Harry said, "This is incredible!"

His friends nodded and Alex was clueless so she just gurgled in happiness causing them and the headmaster to laugh.

"Oh and another thing I've had Dobby help you if you are in any need of assistance" Dumbledore said

Harry was shocked "Really?"

The headmaster nodded "Of course"

Harry looked nervously at Hermione not knowing how she would feel about this. To his and Ron's surprise she nodded "It's okay, Harry."

He nodded still a bit confused and went on "So no one else knows about this?"

Dumbledore nodded "Indeed, to them it's just a plain old wall, but to you and most of the teachers it's a door to a hiding place."

Harry was edgy "When you say most of the teachers…." He said thinking about Snape knowing he was a servant to Voldemort and was worried about Alex

Dumbledore smiled "Not to worry Harry, this room is completely Voldemort proof and Death Eater proof. Not him nor one of his servants will be able to enter even if they use an invisibility cloak or something."

Harry sighed in relief

"Well, I guess I'd better be going now," said Dumbledore heading off

Alex was smiling happily enjoying the fact that she had an adventure to come. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at her happiness as she walked around the room.

"This'll be fun," remarked Harry

His friends nodded "Good thing this room is Voldemort and Death Eater proof" said Ron

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and they heard a happy squeal from Alex. They looked and saw her gazing at the Quidditch hall and the library.

They laughed, "she is something" said Hermione

Harry nodded and went to her "How do you like the room Alex?"

Alex looked at him "Awesome!"

They laughed again, "Hey Alex, do you want to see what your room looks like?" asked Hermione

She nodded gleefully "Yeah!"

They smiled and led her upstairs to her room. When they saw it Alex's eyes widened and so did the trio's. Inside was very, very cool. It was a red room and decorated Gryffindor style with a little desk and a bookcase. Above the bed was to Alex's joy was the picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione she drew only it's been revamped Hogwarts style. The bed was a small little four poster bed like they had in the regular dormitories and all of them could see the picture depicting the trio pointing their wands at something and changing to just smiling.

Harry read the inscription "Whenever nightmares will come your protectors will rise in action scaring them away."

He looked at Hermione and Ron who beamed 'What a great idea' mused Harry

Then he felt a tug on his leg. "Let's see your room Harry" Alex said cutely

He smiled chuckling a bit and they went to Harry's room. A bigger four-poster bed was present with gold bedspread and a dresser and a little bookcase and a desk. On the floor was Harry's luggage dumped in a neat pile.

'The house elves must've been here' thought Harry

He caught up with Ron and Hermione for a bit seeing as there's nothing else to explore in his room. Alex was sitting on the couch with Harry kind of bored listening to their conversation. She smiled when she saw a little Mp3 player on the table. She went to it causing looks from the trio who saw it.

"Aren't electronics not supposed to be working at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione

Her friends shrugged "Dumbledore must have programmed it to work for her if she's ever in need of something to do" said Harry

They watched her listening happily to what appears to be her favorite tunes. They smiled as she felt the urge to dance, but didn't knowing it would cause embarrassment. Soon she let out a big yawn and her eyes were weary. The trio smiled and Harry picked her up.

Hermione and Ron stood up "See you later mate," said Ron seeing as it was too late

Harry nodded

"Bye Harry" said Hermione

They left leaving Harry with Alex. He took a deep breath and walked up to Alex's room. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Alex" he said

He left and he swore he could hear her whisper "Good night Harry." He smiled and went to sleep in his own bed.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so darn cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and thanks to a few suggestions from my lovely reviewers i took your advice and let Dobby help Harry, YAY FOR DOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MADE ALEX VERY NOT LIKE HER AGE SO DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN HARRY POTTERISH STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The next day Harry woke up sort of surprised that he didn't hear Alex cry about nightmares. He smiled thinking that the picture did its work and went to wake her up. When he got to her bed, however he saw it empty. Trying not to panic he went to the Common Room area and saw her writing something.

'Didn't know she could write' Harry thought then he remembered something 'she's a special girl.'

He went down "Hi Alex"

She looked up and smiled then kept writing.

Harry smiled "What are you writing?"

She showed him the paper. Written in complete neat handwriting and perfect spelling on the top was Interviews underlined. He looked down and saw questions for interviews and a place where you could put a picture. On the bottom of the interviews was the person's name in this case it would be Harry Potter.

He was surprised "You're doing interviews?"

She nodded "I want to get to know you and your friends better."

He smiled and reassured her that it was all right. He looked at the clock. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

Alex nodded gleefully and took her things. He smiled and led her to the Great Hall. They got there and saw everyone chatting and eating. Harry led her to Ron and Hermione and they sat.

"Hey guys," he said

"Hi Harry" said Hermione

"How was the first night?" asked Ron

Harry nodded "It was good"

Alex turned to Harry "What's your favorite hobby?"

"Flying" he said ignoring the confused stares from his friends

She nodded and wrote it down.

"What's she doing?" asked Ron

"She wants to get to know me better" said Harry

Hermione understood and Ron just kept eating.

"Who inspires you the most?" Alex asked

"Er…. I would say Dumbledore," said Harry

She wrote it down.

"I have to say she's very mature for a four year old" said Hermione smiling

Harry smiled proudly.

"What's your favorite weather?" the intrigued four year old asked again

"Sunny and warm" he said

She wrote it down with a hint of approval on her face.

"So, no nightmares?" asked Ron

Harry looked at him "Me or her?"

Ron chuckled "Well, when you put it that way both of you."

"Well, I'm fine," said Harry

Alex looked up and found the three wizards staring at her. "No nightmares" she announced smiling

The trio smiled in relief.

"If you had a choice between falling in love and doing well in school what would you pick?" she asked

Ron almost choked on his food laughing and Harry dropped his fork. Alex was clueless to the boys' behavior and waited for her caretaker's answer.

"Um…isn't that a little personal Alex?" asked Hermione motherly and trying to help her friend

"Not if he picks doing well in school" said Alex

"Er…well, I'd have to say falling in love," said Harry ashamed

Alex unaware of his awkwardness wrote it down happily.

"How many questions are there?" asked Harry trying not to be rude

Alex looked "Two more and then it's done."

Harry nodded and finished his food.

"What's your dream job?" she asked

"Well, an Auror probably" he said

She wrote it down then looked hesitant when she read the next and last question. "What's the best thing that's ever happen to you?"

Harry was speechless as were his friends. "Um…"

Then the bell rang signaling class. Harry sighed in relief not knowing how to answer that. Before he went to class he dragged Alex to a secluded area.

"I'll meet you guys up later" he called after Ron and Hermione

They nodded and went to class.

"Dobby" he called

A pop was heard and a short friendly house elf appeared wearing the same pillowcase he's been wearing. Alex smiled obviously taken with him.

"Harry Potter called Dobby?" he asked

Harry nodded "Dobby this is Alex. Alex this is Dobby the house elf.

Alex smiled happily and stuck out her hand professionally.

Dobby smiled and took her hand happily "It's a pleasure to meet someone like you."

Harry smiled "Listen Dobby is it okay if you watch her when I'm at a class?"

Dobby nodded gleefully "Whatever Harry Potter wishes. I will make sure to care for the miss and keep her safe from people who might cause her harm."

He smiled "Thank you, how much are you expected to be paid?"

"Oh no sir! Dobby does not mind if he does not get paid. Dobby wants to do this because Harry Potter gave him the job." Dobby said looking scandalized

Harry sighed and didn't want to be late for class. "Ok how about after some time I will see if you need to get paid?"

Dobby smiled "Whatever works best for Harry Potter."

Harry handed Alex to him causing her to feel a little reluctant. She brightened up when she saw Dobby smiling kindly and gave Harry a hug goodbye, which he returned. He then left for class waving back to the house elf and the toddler. He soon got to Charms and sat down. When he had a break he went to the secluded Common Room expecting to see Dobby and Alex. To his relief he did.

"Harry Potter should not worry! Dobby has been good to miss and miss has been no trouble at all" reported Dobby smiling

Harry smiled "Thanks Dobby, you are dismissed until I go to Potions."

Dobby nodded "If Harry Potter has any questions Dobby will be happy to answer."

He then snapped his fingers and went to the kitchen.

Harry turned to Alex "Had fun?"

Alex nodded smiling joyfully "Yea"

Harry smiled

Then Ron and Hermione came in. "Hey, mate" said Ron

Alex's face brightened with joy and ran and hugged Ron and Hermione's legs. They smiled and patted her head.

"She getting to be quite levelheaded" observed Hermione

Harry nodded "She was immediately taken with Dobby."

The two smiled "So mate, what do you want to do?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged then Alex said "Quidditch!"

The trio looked at each other worriedly and Hermione said, "Alex, did you say you want to play Quidditch?"

The little toddler bobbed her head up and down happily not noticing the three teens worried faces.

Harry was unsure of what to do. Of course he wouldn't let someone fragile as her go on a broom, but she seems so confident and able. "Well, um… I suppose I could take you on a broom ride."

Alex looked like she was on cloud nine as she bolted to the door.

Hermione looked tentative at Harry "Are you sure about this Harry?"

He shrugged "I don't think anyone would be when faced with someone like that."

His friends nodded understanding and they led the eager four year old to the pitch.

"What broomstick would you like Alex?" asked Harry not caring if he didn't have to ride his broomstick and only caring about the fact that his little protégé would be safe.

Alex was thinking while looking at the many choices of broomsticks. She then spotted a Comet 140 and pointed to it. The trio looked and was relieved that she didn't pick a Firebolt. Harry got the broomstick and went back to the pitch. He could tell she was really eager and sat her on. He kicked off and soon they were flying with Ron and Hermione looking up at them smiling. Alex was very happy as Harry steered the broom professionally and perfectly. She spread her arms out enjoying the breeze causing Harry to chuckle. They finally landed and Alex was very ecstatic.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed

The teenagers chuckled and Harry ruffled her hair. "I think we have a future Quidditch star on our hands."

Alex smiled cutely and the trio chuckled. Soon break was over and they headed to lunch. When they got to the Great Hall they sat down and ate Alex holding a journal.

Harry looked at her "Another interview?"

She looked up and shook her head "I like writing."

The trio chuckled as she kept writing more. They ate lunch with her grabbing bits and bites, as she was absorbed in her writing. When lunch was over they had another class. Harry guided Alex to where Dobby said he was gonna meet them. He left her going to his next class, which was Potions. The afternoon flew by and supper came. Harry collected Alex and they went to the Great Hall. They sat down for supper and Harry saw that Alex still had her notebook and was writing.

He smiled "Eat some dinner Alex"

She looked at him and knew that wasn't really an order; he just didn't want her to starve. She smiled and grabbed some bits of her supper and ate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled and just continued eating. When they were done they were all found in the Common Room doing homework. Alex was still busying writing in her notebook and thought it was a good time for another interview. She observed the trio and finally thought of doing Hermione. She wrote everything she knew about her down and was waiting for the right time to ask her questions.

Harry spotted this "Who are you interviewing?"

Alex looked at him then said tentatively "Hermione"

The trio looked at her wondering why she was uncertain then realized what they were doing and smiled. "It's alright Alex, you won't disturb us" comforted Hermione

Harry looked at her 'She's so gentle with kids' he thought then backtracked 'why am I thinking about Hermione like that?"

Alex's face brightened "Ok"

"Is it gonna be the same questions as Harry's?" asked Ron

She shook her head "No"

She then began to ask questions "What's your favorite color?"

"Red" said Hermione not too professionally

Alex wrote it down "What's your favorite animal?"

"Cat" she said writing stuff for her homework

"Do you like Harry Potter?" asked Alex writing the answer to the last question down

The trio almost dropped their quills and looked at her eyes widening.

"Um…. what did you say?" asked Hermione

Alex looked at them "I said do you like Harry Potter?"

"Um, Alex what made you ask that question?" asked Harry

Alex looked at the trio's shocked faces and realized what she's done "Oh, I have this friend who reminds me of Hermione and I did a pretend interview with her and I asked the same questions."

The trio now understood "Oh"

"We can skip that question," suggested Alex trying to ease the awkwardness

The trio smiled at her concern of awkwardness. "Ok" they said

Alex smiled and went on to her next question. "Favorite sport?"

Harry and Ron snickered because they knew their friend wasn't as athletic as them.

Hermione playfully punched them and simply said "Lacrosse"

Ron was very confused, but Harry heard about the game and was slightly surprised.

Alex smiled brightly much to the confusion of the three teens. "Favorite movie actor?"

Harry and Ron were interested at what their friend had to say and leaned in.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends actions and said "Johnny Depp"

Alex smiled approvingly and wrote it down while Harry and Ron were opened mouthed "Johnny who?" asked Ron

Harry didn't say anything because he knew who Johnny Depp was, he just didn't think Hermione would be the kind of person to like him.

'Don't act jealous' he thought 'Hermione is your best friend, nothing more. Then why do I feel something different when I'm around her?'

Hermione looked at Ron "He starred in many good films."

Alex nodded agreeing and continued "One more, favorite song?"

"The Middle by Jimmy Eat World" answered Hermione

Alex smiled approvingly "Awesome!" she exclaimed and wrote it down

The trio smiled wondering how a four year old could know about this stuff.

Alex closed her notebook "Great! We're done," she said. Then she assured Ron "I'll do yours tomorrow night."

Ron nodded and soon the trio was done with their homework. They hung out and talked before it was too late and went to bed. Harry and Alex left for their Common Room and waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione who waved back. They arrived at their rooms and went to bed.

Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE HERE!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: NOTHING IN HERE THAT IS FAMILIAR I OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

The next day Harry woke up and went down to the Common Room. Alex was already there drawing industriously.

He smiled and went to her "No nightmares?"

She looked up and smiled "No"

He smiled "What are you drawing now?"

She held up the picture and he looked. There fully drawn accurately was a picture of him riding a broom catching the golden snitch. His friends were on the field smiling and she was too.

He smiled and said, "Let's go down for breakfast."

She nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall. They got there and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"What's up?" asked Harry

"Nothing" they said

"How's the nightmares?" asked Hermione

"No nightmares" said Harry referring to him and Alex

His friends smiled in relief.

Harry continued eating. When breakfast was over as he walked to class he led Alex to the Entrance Hall where they would meet Dobby. When Dobby arrived he left her to him and then he would go to class. When the break came for him he would meet Dobby in the Entrance Hall and would take Alex. They were in their Common Room Harry doing some work and Alex listening to her Mp3 player.

Ron and Hermione came in "Hey, mate" Ron said

Harry looked up "Hey"

They sat down

"How's the homework?" asked Hermione

"Doing good" reported Harry

They looked and saw Alex listening happily to her music. They smiled thinking how cute she was and did their work. Soon Alex took her headphones off unbeknownst to the trio and observed them. She smiled at the fact that she could spend a whole year with them and observed Harry and Hermione closely. She could tell that one of them fancied the other, but wouldn't show it and smirked. Even though she was four years old she had the mind of an eight year old and tried to plot something that will get those two together somehow. She went back and listened to her music thinking that her babysitter could help her on her scheme. When break was over they went to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down and ate their food. Alex had her notebook and was drawing something.

Harry looked at her "What are you doing?"

Alex looked at him "Nothing" she said as innocently as possible

The trio chuckled and kept eating. Unbeknownst to the trio she was actually drawing a picture of Harry and Hermione together. She smiled admiring her masterpiece and hopefully if they see it Ron wouldn't feel left out. She then hatched up something and drew a picture of Ron and Harry carrying Hermione by the legs and back. She smiled chuckling a bit causing the trio to look suspicious. She caught their tone and quickly hid the paper so they couldn't see it. They chuckled at her innocent state and just were finishing eating. She smiled relieved and stored her notebook in a nice place. They had class next and Harry led Alex to the Entrance Hall. Dobby soon came and Harry left Alex there and went to his class.

"Dobby, I need a favor," said Alex

Dobby looked willing "What is the miss wanting?"

"What do you think of Harry and Hermione?" she asked

Dobby's face immediately lit up "Dobby thinks Harry Potter is a great, great boy and Miss. Hermione Granger is a kind and helpful young girl."

Alex smiled "Great, listen how do you think they sound as a couple."

Dobby smiled "I think that would be just a treat and very splendid."

Alex smiled "Well, I noticed Harry has been eyeing Hermione for quite a while and I think that he likes her."

Dobby beamed "Oh! How excellent! Dobby has been waiting to see if they would go somewhere."

"Yeah, but the thing is Hermione doesn't know Harry likes her, which means one of the things. Harry is too stubborn to come open with his feelings. I want to help them get together, but I might need your help." Explained Alex

Dobby smiled "Of course miss! Dobby is happy to help you and Harry Potter in anyway he can."

Alex smiled "Great, so how should we start?"

Dobby shrugged "Dobby thinks perhaps a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Alex looked inspired knowing about the village "That's perfect!"

Dobby smiled "there is one problem miss. Harry Potter has a friend Wheezy, what about him?"

Alex thought for a moment then knew he meant Weasley and that meant Ron. "I don't know, maybe he could find someone."

Dobby beamed "This is great plan miss! Dobby is excited to find out when they will get together."

Alex smiled "We'll get there Dobby."

They spend the whole time planning and thinking until Harry came to pick them up. He got Alex and they went to dinner. They got to the Great Hall and sat down.

Ron and Hermione were already there eating. "How do you like hanging out with Dobby, Alex?" asked Hermione

Alex looked and smiled "Awesome"

The trio smiled unaware of the toddler's mischievous face. They finished their supper and were in the Common Room doing their homework. Alex was writing in her notebook diligently. She then remembered that she needed to give Ron an interview. She got a fresh page and wrote everything she knew about him.

She then turned to the trio "Interview?"

The trio remembered and looked at her smiling "Ok." Ron was waiting and doing his homework at the same time

Alex began asking questions "Favorite Quidditch team?"

"The Chudley Cannons" said Ron

Alex wrote it down. "What's your worst fear?"

Unbeknownst to her Harry and Hermione coughed 'Spiders'. Ron glared at them and said "Spiders"

Alex smiled and wrote it down. "All time required charm?"

"Confundus" answered Ron writing an answer in his homework

Alex looked at him "Right." She said writing it down

The trio was halfway done with their homework by now.

"Floo Powder, Portkey or Broom?" Alex asked

Ron was really thinking hard on this then decided, "Broom"

Alex wrote it down. "What is your most prized possession?"

"My Cleansweep Eleven" said Ron

Harry stifled a laugh and Hermione looked disapprovingly at Ron. Alex looked at Ron and shook her head writing it down.

She hesitated before going on "Ok, this is kind of a scenario question, you ready?"

Ron nodded and Harry and Hermione leaned in interested because the young child was very hesitant.

Alex took a deep breath and started "Ok, say you have two best friends a boy and a girl. The boy is Barry and the girl is Hera. You guys are very close knit and do everything together. Then suddenly Barry develops an interest in Hera, and wants to ask her out. Hera finds out about this and realizes she likes Barry too. What would you do if they go out? Do you like Hera?"

Ron was thinking about this and was too thick to find out the message underneath the story. Harry who was a bit smarter than Ron figured it out and was shocked. Hermione was just sitting there done with her homework.

Ron spoke "Well, if they really like each other I would be happy for them, but in the beginning I may feel like I'm the third wheel and will learn to come through with it throughout the time."

Alex smiled pleased and wrote it down as he spoke. Harry was very shocked and determined to have a talk with her later. Hermione was not thick, but just didn't get the message.

Alex closed her notebook satisfied "Great! We're done!"

Ron and Hermione smiled and Alex looked at Harry smiling. To her surprise she found him giving her a look that said I'll talk with you later. She was a little nervous, but pushed it off and put her notebook aside. They hung out and talked before it was time for Harry and Alex to go back. Ron and Hermione waved bye to them and they waved back Alex being cheerful about it. They arrived at their room and Alex was about to go to her room when Harry stopped her.

"Hold on there" he said folding his arms

Alex stopped and looked back at him smiling nervously. "H-Hi"

He went closer and sat her down placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, what was that about?"

"What?" asked Alex

Harry looked at her "The 'scenario' you asked Ron to answer."

Alex took a deep breath "Even though I'm four years old it didn't take long for me to figure out you liked her."

Now it was Harry's turn to act innocent "Who?"

Alex rolled her eyes "Hermione"

Harry was stunned "I don't like her."

Alex smirked "Really, because when you stare at a girl countless times during who knows when it kind of means that you have a thing for them."

Harry sighed "Ok, I kind of like her, but I'm not sure."

Alex smiled satisfied "I knew it!"

Harry smirked "That was a pretty clever way to say the scenario to Ron."

Alex smiled accomplished "I know"

Harry smirked and picked her up spinning her around like a brother causing her to laugh. He then dropped her on the soft couch with her laughing.

"It's late, let's go to bed," he said

She nodded and they went to their separate rooms thinking about the year.

Author's NOte: Aw, Alex gets a little scheming. This is so cute and successful that i have a generous heart and am gonna post another chapter on the same day. YAY!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPED UP TIME A LOT, DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Two weeks have passed and soon the tryouts for the Quidditch team would come. Harry was being overwhelmed with all of the work the teachers gave him, taking care of Alex and on top of it had to soon be adding members and hosting tryouts for his team. Ron and Hermione offered to help as much as they could causing Alex to beam with accomplishment at getting her caretaker and female friend doing more stuff together causing Harry to look at her knowingly and glared. On one particular day it was the day of the tryouts. After eating breakfast Harry sat out for the pitch. Ron, Hermione, and Alex followed Ron trying to see if he could try out. Hermione was sitting in the stands watching and Alex after being convinced by Harry to stay where he could see her better was on the pitch with Harry watching. Harry was sitting in a chair observing the different people that came. One tall, wiry haired boy came up.

"Hi, I'm Cormac McLaggen, I'm trying out for Keeper. I would've tried out last year, but I got stuck in the hospital wing. Ate a whole pound of Doxy eggs for a bet." He said

Harry looked uncertain "Right…"

Alex giggled slightly and Harry looked at her. Cormac raised his eyebrows at a toddler being at Hogwarts.

"Exactly what is a toddler doing at Hogwarts?" he asked arrogantly

Harry looked at him "I don't think that's any of your concern" he said coldly

Cormac smirked and got into position. Alex couldn't help it and giggled again.

Harry looked at her again and whispered, "What's so funny?"

"This is fun!" she whispered excitedly

He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as everyone tried out. A lot of people were questionable as to why the captain had a toddler since most of them didn't know the story and Harry coldly told them off. Soon Ron was up. Alex was fiddling with her collar and Harry observed Ron. He successfully got 5 out of 5 goals blocked. Everyone who was his friend cheered for him and Alex sat there and cheered sportingly. Soon the tryouts were done. The final roster was: Chasers: Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, and Demelza Robins. Beaters: Dean Thomas, and Ritchie Coote. Keeper: Ron Weasley (much to the displeasure of one Cormac McLaggen). And Seeker: Harry Potter (obviously). When tryouts were done Harry got his stuff and met Hermione and Ron at the entrance to the pitch. He looked and saw Alex straggling behind.

Harry smiled knowingly and said "D'you want to take a broom ride, Alex?"

She looked at him and nodded brightly. He shook his head chuckling and got a Comet 140. He gave her a quick broom ride, which she enjoyed intensely. When it was done they got off meeting a beaming Ron and Hermione.

"How was watching your first Quidditch tryout, Alex?" asked Hermione as they were walking

Alex looked at her and smiled brightly "Awesome!"

The trio chuckled at her. "Yeah, for some reason she giggled after McLaggen came up to me," said Harry

Ron and Hermione looked at her curious and she just said, "I just think it's funny for some reason."

They smiled and kept walking. When they were passing Hagrid's hut Harry asked "D'you want to go visit Hagrid?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and Alex was beaming "You mean the tall, bearded, half giant?"

The trio nodded and Alex looked like she was on cloud nine. They chuckled and went to Hagrid's. They soon got there and saw the lovable half giant.

"Hey Hagrid" the trio said

Hagrid looked at them and smiled "Alright Harry? Ron, Hermione."

The trio smiled and Harry directed to Alex "This is Alex"

Hagrid looked at her "Oh, this is the young'un"

The trio nodded and Alex smiled.

Hagrid stuck out his hand "It's nice to meet you."

Alex nodded and took his giant hand and shook it smiling.

The trio smiled "Anything new?" asked Ron

Hagrid shook his head "Same old, same old. How's school going?"

"Good" the trio said

"Have you heard anything about a Christmas party?" asked Hagrid "The new teacher Horace Slughorn is planning it. Supposed to be a real treat, he says."

The trio looked confused "We didn't hear anything" said Hermione

Hagrid shrugged "Ah, well"

Alex smiled "Party?"

The four laughed and Harry picked her up. "Yes, a party"

"Is that where boys and girls go and dance with each other?" asked Alex mischievously

The four nodded smiling.

Alex beamed "Cool!"

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid laughed while Harry stared at her knowingly figuring out where she was going with this. She looked at him and knew he knew and just smiled innocently. They got hungry and saw it was lunchtime. They waved goodbye to Hagrid who waved back and they headed for the castle. They went into the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

"So, am I able to go to the party?" asked Alex "Or am I gonna have to be babysat?"

Ron and Hermione laughed at her cuteness and Harry was really thinking about this. Alex noticed this and rolled her eyes knowing that he didn't want her to because he didn't want her to go matchmaker on him and Hermione.

"You know Harry, if you three go to the party and leave Dobby to baby sit me, there's still a possibility of me getting kidnapped even if I am watched" she said

Harry gave her a glare knowing he couldn't win and she smirked. "I'll think about it."

Alex smiled accomplished and they kept eating. When lunch was over it was time for class. Harry dropped Alex off at where Dobby was and left for class.

Alex smiled and turned to Dobby "Dobby, I think we have something going here."

Dobby looked confused "How so, miss?"

Alex smiled "There's going to be a Christmas party. If I can convince Harry as much as I can to let me go then I can help him go further with Hermione if he's too stubborn to do it beforehand."

Dobby beamed and clapped his hands together "Oh how wonderful! Dobby is sure that he will help in anyway he can."

Alex smiled "Perfect"

"Dobby hopes that Wheezy will not be angry about this" Dobby said

Alex looked a little worried, but stayed strong "Don't worry Dobby, we'll find something to do with Ron."

Dobby smiled a little cheered up "This will be great fun!"

Alex nodded then remembered something "Oh, and if Hermione gets a guy other than Ron then it will be better."

Dobby was bemused "How so?"

"Well, if Hermione goes with another guy to the party and Harry sees, he will get jealous and then he'd have to come clean with his feelings sooner." Explained Alex

Dobby understood "How excellent! We must use anything we can."

Alex smiled satisfied "Right you are, Dobby"

The house elf and toddler plotted until classes were over. Harry came and picked his friend up and they left for dinner.

"Are you and Dobby planning something?" asked Harry suspiciously on their way to the Great Hall

Alex shook her head innocently "Nope"

Harry raised his eyebrow as if refusing to believe that, but decided not to push the subject and kept walking. Alex let out a tiny sigh of relief and walked with him. Soon they made it to the Great Hall. They sat down with Ron and Hermione. They ate and had small talk and went to the Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were found doing homework again and Alex was writing in her notebook. Recently she was a master at writing fictional stories. She was starting a story featuring the trio only in a different way. They were still magical and had wild adventures, but their identities were altered.

The trio saw her writing very intensely "What are you doing?" asked Hermione

Alex looked up "I'm writing a story."

The trio were intrigued "Really?"

Alex nodded and kept writing

The trio laughed at her determination and kept doing their homework. As they were doing it they caught glances at Alex eyeing them very interested and then continued with her writing.

They were suspicious "Exactly what are you writing about?" asked Harry

Alex looked at them "It's a mythical, exciting, adventure. Three wizards much like yourselves are set to explore the world prophesized to find and destroy the evil spirit."

They were very fascinated "Cool"

"What's the spirit's name?" asked Hermione

Alex thought about it and said "Red Hawk"

The trio looked at each other "Red Hawk?"

Alex nodded "See, Red Hawk is this vile, raging, arrogant, self centered, condescending, psychopath and sinner. He is looking to defeat the wizarding world and find the most immortal source of power ever."

The trio was very entertained "Wicked!" said Ron

"What are the characters names?" asked Hermione

"Well, like I said the wizards are like yourselves so they are. Jonah, the leader, he's brave, loyal, considerate, and very well liked especially with the ladies. He's a major chick magnet and they love his untidy brown hair and glowing baby blue eyes. He's very protective and strong, having a tempered voice when necessary. Determined and skillful he is bent on saving the world from Red Hawk. There's also Nate, the sidekick, he's an extreme joker and is enlisted to help Jonah in his exploration for Red Hawk, he's super temperamental, but like Jonah his temper is only wild when provoked by his allies. His closest ally is Jonah and they went through everything together. He's compassionate, eager, sensitive at some points, and protective. With his flowing red hair and warm brown eyes he has his own share of girls chasing after him when they're not after Jonah. Lastly Isabella, the brains of the operation, she has been Jonah and Nate's ally for many years. Ravishing and quick minded she's the only thing that keeps Jonah and Nate on their feet. Her intelligence and ability to concoct potions in under a minute helps Jonah to defeat Red Hawk. The compassion that she provides helps innocent and endangered souls from being injured and killed. The only girl in the team she expresses girl power and abilities in a whole new level. She charms wizards on her journey with Jonah and Nate by her curly brown hair and big brown eyes that hypnotizes everyone with her allies threatening them as most protective friends do." Alex explained

When she was done explaining the trio were in shock.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ron

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Harry

"Tremendous!" exclaimed Hermione

Alex smiled

"I love my name," stated Hermione

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Alex smiled "See, in order to find out the perfect names I had to observe you and find out what works best depending on your personality and appearance."

The trio understood and was finished with their homework. They hung out for a few minutes and Alex was almost done with her first chapter. When it was too late Harry and Alex went to their Common Room. They waved goodbye to their friends who waved back. When they got to the Common Room they immediately went to bed, Alex really satisfied about her first time at Hogwarts and Harry interested at how this year would turn out.

Author's Note: Alex writes a story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HEY, SO YEAH A MONTH HAS PASSED, DON'T CRITICIZE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

And for the next month the routine was still the same. Harry and Alex would wake up and after a few minutes in their Common Room go down for breakfast and meet Ron and Hermione. When they finished breakfast they would go to their class. Harry would drop Alex off in the Entrance Hall with Dobby and then go to his class. Dobby and Alex would scheme about pairing Harry and Hermione together and figure out new plans. When Harry had a break he would pick up Alex and they would go do something either in the Common Room or somewhere else. Alex became a big hit to everyone except the Slytherins. When she did something cute they all laughed nicely. Ron and Hermione have been helping Harry a lot with everything and they were never distancing away from each other because of Alex, which thrilled her. Alex was loving her life at Hogwarts. She loved that her pack of friends were close and happy and loved the attention she was getting from other students. When other professors glimpsed at her they immediately were charmed at her cheerfulness and when she showed her magic and drawing and writing skills except for professor Snape, of course. She instantly melted everyone's heart with her soft, long jet black hair and vivid brown eyes.

One Saturday in October it was their first Hogsmeade visit. Alex was really eager to visit the legendary village and Harry couldn't say she couldn't go to that innocent, angelic face, so she went. Harry just woke up and went down to the Common Room dressed and found Alex listening intensely to her music.

He smiled 'Ready to go to Hogmeade Alex?"

She took her headphones off and looked at him nodding eagerly. "Yeah!"

He smiled and led her to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was a little reluctant to not be able to continue listening to her music, but was excited to see the village. They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, mate," said Ron

Harry smiled "Hey"

"So, how should we spend our Hogsmeade visit?" asked Hermione

Harry looked at Alex who was very excited. "I think we should give Alex a tour before she dies of overexcitement."

Ron and Hermione laughed and kept eating. Soon they were heading to Hogsmeade. Alex was very hyper and ran ahead of the trio causing them to chuckle.

"I think she'll be an even bigger hit in Hogsmeade than Hogwarts" stated Ron

Harry shook his head "I don't think that's possible. Almost everyone in Hogwarts adores her greatly."

His friends nodded and they heard Alex call out "Come on!"

They laughed and looked at her smiling innocently up ahead. Harry shot her an evil, but playful look and she caught on and started running. He ran after her with Ron and Hermione following. They laughed and ran all the way until they got to Hogsmeade. Soon Harry caught up with Alex and carried her spinning her around like he did in the Common Room. She laughed gleefully and soon Harry set her down.

He pointed a finger at her threatening playfully "That's what you get."

She smiled understanding his playful tone and saluted "Yes, sir"

The trio laughed and they were soon at the village. Alex was fascinated at all of the sights and sounds and became hyper again. The trio looked at her and laughed at her hyperactive attitude. First, they headed to Honeydukes. Alex was intrigued in all of the wizard's candy and begged Harry to get some Chocolate Frogs. He was a little hesitant, but gave in. He got a package of Chocolate Frogs and paid the price to the cashier. Alex was happy and joyful and walked out eating a Chocolate Frog. The trio laughed at her enthusiasm and followed paying for more treats. They went to the Three Broomsticks where Alex was begging for Butterbeer. Harry was very reluctant thinking that it may be too alcoholic for her, but she was so persistent and Madam Rosmerta willingly poured half a cup of Butterbeer with a smile. Harry was nervous as Alex took a sip. Ron and Hermione saw his nervousness and looked at him pityingly.

"This is good!" exclaimed Alex

Ron and Hermione chuckled and Harry smiled nervously. They ate their goodies when Harry saw Cormac walking in. He went to get a drink and when he passed their table Harry saw him eyeing Hermione admiringly making him feel uneasy and a little jealous. Alex saw this and giggled silently. Unfortunately Harry heard and looked at her.

"What's funny?" he asked

"Nothing" she said innocently, which caused her to giggle again

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and said nothing. Just then Cormac walked up to them.

"Hello" he said directing to Hermione and Ron "I don't believe we met. I'm Cormac McLaggen."

"No one cares" Harry muttered quietly

Unfortunately Alex had good hearing and giggled. Harry looked at her threateningly so she wouldn't do anything else. She immediately shut up. Cormac eyed her.

"You might want to keep your tyke in control" he said snobbishly

Harry clenched his fists ready to punch him. He looked and saw Ron clenching his fists too and Hermione looking uneasy.

"You can't tell me what to do," he said

Cormac's eyes widened and Harry felt a surge of pride. He then turned to Hermione and Ron "So, what's your names?"

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione politely

Harry looked at her incredulously.

Cormac smirked "Brilliant, and you are?"

Ron looked nervous "Ron Weasley, um I'm the Gryffindor Keeper."

Cormac smiled showing no sign of anguish or envy. "Ah, it's nice to meet you two."

He turned to Harry "And you're the captain, aren't you?"

Harry nodded bitterly. Alex smiled taking out her notepad and writing feverishly. Harry raised his eyebrow wondering what could inspire her so much to write this.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going now," said Cormac "I hope we meet up again soon."

He then left. Ron and Hermione were completely uneasy while Harry looked about ready to go and tackle him.

He cleared his throat "So, um, shall we head to the Shrieking Shack?"

Ron and Hermione nodded while Alex was just excited to go anywhere. She practically bolted out the door eagerly causing the mood in the trio to lighten making them chuckle. They followed her and soon made it. The trio sat underneath a tree while Alex being overactive and hyper explored around the area. She jumped into a pile of leaves happily and the teens smiled.

"This year has added some more excitement and adventure, didn't it?" asked Ron

Harry and Hermione nodded without hesitation. As Alex was in the pile she took a handful of leaves and threw them in the air. The trio chuckled at her playfulness and relaxed a bit. Harry was sneaking glances at Hermione unnoticed by her or Ron. He looked at her face so kind, and loving, grateful that his friends couldn't see. He promised himself that while he was looking after Alex and protecting her from Voldemort, he would also try his best to protect his friends. Then he felt a bunch of leaves fall on him. He looked and saw Alex smiling innocently.

'She must've seen' he thought silently cursing himself for not thinking about her. He looked at her innocent, smiling face and was thankful that Ron and Hermione didn't notice any of this.

"Should we head back now?" asked Hermione seeing as there was nothing else to do

Ron and Harry nodded and Alex was a little reluctant, but nodded. They started walking back to Hogwarts. Soon they met up with Malfoy and his cronies.

"Hey, Potter" Malfoy called

Harry ignored him and kept walking.

Malfoy continued, "So, it looks like Dumbledore allowed the little fan of yours to come to Hogwarts."

Harry stopped despite the pleas from Ron and Hermione to keep walking. Alex was very fascinated and took out her notepad sneakily.

Harry went up to Malfoy. "If I see or hear you laying even a finger on her. You'd wish you weren't born," he threatened

Malfoy who wasn't the least threatened smirked "Just so you know. I'm not the one who wants her. But the Dark Lord will have her blood."

That did it. Despite Ron trying to restrain him Harry lunged at him. Hermione was frightful and tried to stop it along with Ron and Alex was fascinated and scribbled words on her pad unharmed at what Malfoy said and was busy engrossing herself in this scenario. The fight lasted for what seemed like days until Malfoy gave up. He walked away from them with his cronies. Alex looked and put a hand to her mouth and gasped when she saw her caretaker badly bruised.

Hermione and Ron helped him up "Are you alright Harry?" asked Hermione

Harry nodded feebly.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, mate" said Ron

Alex then thought of something "Wait!"

They looked at her confused. She ran up to them.

"Where is it bruised the most?" she asked

Harry pulled his sleeve and a big bruise was seen. Alex cautiously took his arm.

The trio was confused "What are you doing, Alex?" asked Harry

She shushed them and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and muttered "Help me heal my injured friend, make his bruised arm be mend."

To the trio's great surprise the big bruise was gone.

"Thank you" said Harry confused

She smiled briefly then did the same actions to his other bruised areas. When she was done the trio was in complete shock.

"H-How did you do that?" asked Hermione

Alex said nervously "It's a spell I learned."

The trio was impressed. "Brilliant" said Ron

Alex smiled and they continued walking. Harry vowing to protect Alex in the best way he can since his lack of trust in Malfoy is greater than his lack of trust in Voldemort when dealt with little, innocent girls. Harry looked at Hermione and suddenly had the urge to put his arm around her. He restrained himself knowing that Alex was watching and didn't want to let her win even though she might.

Author's Note: Yeah, i'm good. Oh and for most of you people reading and wondering where's Ginny. I didn't include her in because it would be more work and such and i'm lazy. And as for Harry liking Hermione i did say this was gonna be a Harry and Hermione fic and i just wanted to get some action in. Anyhoo PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: In a rush so....DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

Halloween was drawing nearer. It was only the following week. Alex was really gifted with her use of magic that no one, not even Hermione knew about. So far she healed many people injuries including Harry and Ron's from Quidditch and other stuff. Harry was really worried about her hoping that this use of magic wouldn't drain her too much. Halloween took place that night following the week. Harry woke up having the strange feeling that something was going to happen. He was right when he felt a searing pain in his scar.

"Arrgh!" he screamed in pain

He dropped on the floor his scar hurting painfully. He got up determinedly and rushed to Alex's room. He saw her slouched on her bed without a blanket.

"Alex!" he exclaimed shaking her "Alex! Wake up!"

Alex didn't respond. He panicked and put a finger on her wrist. To his great relief he found a faint, but moving pulse. He looked at the poster above her headboard. To his dismay it now had the trio with gloomy looks. He looked at the inscription hoping it said something cheerful. He instead was reading 'We're sorry, but we were defenseless.'

Harry silently cursed 'I thought this room was Voldemort and Death Eater proof' he thought angrily. He looked at Alex and picked her up. "It'll be okay, Alex. You'll be safe, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you" he whispered

He ran still carrying her and headed to the Hospital Wing. When he got there Madame Pomfrey was coming out. She looked at him.

"Oh, dear god!" she gasped seeing the unconscious four year old

She took her from a reluctant Harry and placed her on a bed. She started doing tests. Just then Dumbledore came bursting in.

"Harry! What happened?" he asked

Harry turned to him then explained what happened the previous morning.

Dumbledore pondered about this. "I believe that young Miss. Johnson has been poisoned."

Harry fumed "But I thought the Common Room was Voldemort and Death Eater proof. And that no one else knows about it."

Dumbledore nodded sadly "Indeed it is, but I believe the founders neglected the windows."

Harry gritted his teeth. "So, some Death Eater or Voldemort himself could've broken in and poisoned her?"

Dumbledore nodded "They probably put a silencing charm around the room making it so you wouldn't hear. This attack means that you have to be on your guard. Knowing him Voldemort will do more to weaken you and now Miss. Johnson."

Harry nodded "She's going to be okay, right."

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, the potion is not life threatening. However I believe Madame Pomfrey requires keeping Miss. Johnson for as long as it takes. As for you I suggest you get on off to breakfast before class starts. This will hopefully soon be sorted so don't worry too much."

Harry nodded relieved that his friend will be okay. He took one last look at her and left to the Great Hall. He got there and saw Ron and Hermione already eating. He went and sat down.

"Where's Alex?" asked Hermione

Harry looked downcast. "She's in the hospital wing."

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened with concern. "What?" asked Ron

Harry began explaining what happened that morning. When he was done Ron and Hermione had pitying looks on their faces.

"Oh, god" said Hermione

Ron nodded "It's a shame she can't heal herself."

Harry nodded agreeing knowing what he meant. They ate and the bell rang for class. Harry was thinking whether or not he should miss class and check on Alex or go to class and wait till break. He decided to go to class thinking it wouldn't do any good if he came and she was still unconscious. When break came he went to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione couldn't come with him, as they had to do other stuff. When Harry got to the Hospital wing he saw that it was safe and went in. He saw Alex looking fragile as ever and found her vital. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed hopefully. He saw her twitching her arms as if frightful.

"Make him stop," she muttered

Harry heard and was deeply worried. He touched her wrist and she twitched again. He shook her shoulder concerned "Alex."

Alex kept twitching "Make him stop," she muttered again

Harry thinking he knew who she was talking about said "Alex, wake up"

"No…" Alex muttered, "Don't"

Harry bit his tongue worried for his friend "Alex, it's me."

Just then Alex's eyes opened abruptly. She sat up and saw Harry smiling comfortingly at her.

"Where is he?" asked Alex

Harry bit his tongue again and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay"

She took in on the hug and realized what happened. "Make him stop," she muttered again to Harry

Harry smiled mournfully and tightened his grip on her. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. He won't be able to harm you."

Alex nodded in his embrace. They broke apart soon after.

Madame Pomfrey came in. She saw Alex "Oh, Miss. Johnson. How are you feeling dearie?"

Alex nodded feebly "Ok"

Madame Pomfrey smiled "Well, in that case I would say that you are free to go."

Harry smiled at the thought of getting his spirited, happy, little friend back to normal. He helped Madame Pomfrey get her on her feet and led her to the Common Room. He smiled as she slowly got back to herself and was walking happily. They got to the room and saw Ron and Hermione waiting. Alex beamed and went and hugged them. They smiled and took in on the hug. Harry smiled as he stood against the doorway. When Alex broke apart she smiled and went to her room.

The trio laughed "I reckon she's excited about writing in her story" guessed Harry

Ron and Hermione nodded smiling "She's so adorable" said Hermione

They smiled as they heard Alex coming back down with her notebook. They decided to get started on their homework and sat on the couch. Alex was writing her second chapter in her story. She smiled at her masterpiece as she finished the second chapter.

Harry looked at her "How's the story going?"

Alex looked up and smiled "Good"

The trio smiled "What's going on now?" asked Ron

Alex leaned in "The group travels around the word right? Well, now their next clue is in France. They go to France and search around for clues when they meet a Frenchman. His name is Sean Moreau and he is a wizard. He's cunning, witty, and attractive. His attractiveness helps him score a lot of attention from girls. He is partially fond of Isabella and she is with him only she never shows it. He flirts with her and often asks her on dates much to the disapproval of Jonah and Nate. Jonah especially."

Harry felt uneasy. "Does Jonah…"

Alex nodded smirking at his realization. "Oh yeah, head over heels in complete smitten."

Hermione laughed and Ron chuckled. Harry laughed nervously shooting a look at Alex saying you-are-so-dead-but-clever-for-a-four-year-old. Alex smirked and kept writing.

Soon break was over. The four of them headed to lunch, Alex taking her notebook with her. They arrived at the Great Hall and sat down and ate. Alex was taking bits of her food and writing her story at the same time. The trio smiled at her determination and perseverance as they ate. After lunch was done they did their usually routine of Harry dropping off Alex to Dobby and going to class and picking her up after class was over. When classes were done Harry picked Alex up and they went to the Halloween feast. Alex was filled with her hyperactive attitude as she was anticipating the fun Halloween feast. Harry smiled at her attitude and they soon got to the Great Hall. Alex's jaw dropped in amazement when she saw the orange streamers, jack o lanterns, live bats, and more floating and decorated in the Great Hall.

The trio smiled at her admiration to the hall. "Do you like it?" asked Harry

Alex nodded then turned to them "Do you wear costumes?"

The trio looked at each other. "No…"

Alex looked disappointed, but immediately smiled brightly. "That will change," she said mysteriously

The three looked at each other confused and a bit scared, but pushed the subject and ate. Everyone had fun as they talked, ate goodies, and more. When the feast was over all of them went to the secluded Common Room this time. Alex thought they needed more privacy in case something goes wrong with the costumes.

"What kinds of costumes are we looking at exactly?" asked Harry

Alex smiled sneakily "You'll see"

The three looked warily.

Alex clasped her hands together ready "Ok, who's first?"

All of them looked and pointed to each other.

Alex shook her head smiling. "How about this…" she started

She pointed as she said "Eeeney, meanie, miney… Harry."

Ron and Hermione stifled a laugh as Harry went up reluctant.

Alex smiled then examined him "I see" she said. She ruffled his hair. "Interesting very messy and black." She studied his eyes "Striking green eyes."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Er… what are you thinking?"

Alex smiled and stepped back. She closed her eyes "Werewolfus Transformus."

Soon Harry had a costume like a werewolf. His face was still there and his black hair blended in with the fur. Ron and Hermione stood there mouths agape with surprise.

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron

Alex smiled as Harry was sniffing his fur. She petted him "That's a good doggie."

Harry looked at her "How much of a werewolf am I?"

Alex looked at him "you're not vicious and deadly as some, but you have their instincts." She said "Speaking of that, let's hear a strong howl."

Harry was reluctant, but took a deep breath. He howled quite perfectly. Hermione and Ron stood there, eyes widened and Alex smiled.

"Excellent" she said "Next?"

Ron half willingly and half reluctantly went up.

Alex examined him "I see, uh-huh." She ruffled his hair. "Bright red hair."

She stepped back "I'm gonna have to narrow it down to two."

The trio nodded letting her do her work.

"There's this," she said. She closed her eyes "Now is the time of day that's creepy make this wizard have a costume so scary."

Soon Ron had a costume of Frankenstein. Hermione and Harry were amazed as their red haired best friend had yellow skinned, black haired, black lips, body. His eyes were glowing and watery and his teeth were white. He still had the same features, just a Frankenstein costume.

Alex smiled "Or this" she said closing her eyes "This wizard is a big sole, turn him into the king of rock'n'roll."

Ron's Frankenstein costume was turned into Elvis Presley attire. Harry and Hermione looked impressed, but kind of thought their friend looked odd and stifled a laugh.

Alex turned to them "What do you think?"

Harry and Hermione were really thinking about this. "Elvis"

Alex nodded and smiled "Perfect"

Ron looked slightly disgruntled, but either they didn't notice or ignored it.

"Well, it looks like you're the last one Hermione" Alex said

Hermione nodded and went up smiling and willingly.

Alex examined her "Hmm…very nice. I'm seeing something."

She stepped back and closed her eyes. "This witch is truly Bella turn her into Cleopatra."

To Ron and Harry's surprise Hermione soon had an Egyptian dress with a traditional headdress and a little shawl. Her features were still the same just added a black wig and an Egyptian costume.

"Wow!" they exclaimed

Alex giggled at her accomplishments and Hermione investigated herself.

"This is great!" she exclaimed

Alex smiled "Now you're all transformed."

She observed the werewolf, Cleopatra, and Elvis standing in front of her and was satisfied. "I've got to get a picture."

She grabbed a camera that she apparently brought and stood in front of the slightly reluctant teens.

She smiled "Aw, come on! It'll be fun!"

They agreed letting her have her fun. She smiled and held out the camera.

"Smile!" she exclaimed

The trio did and she took the picture.

She looked at it. "Aw!"

They looked at her weirdly then went and saw it. They smiled thinking they didn't look that bad as a werewolf, a king of rock'n'roll, and a Queen of the Nile were staring back at them. Soon it got late. They did their homework and separated going to bed.

Author's Note: YEAH NOW IT GETS FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14

Soon it was the day of the first Quidditch game of the season. Harry had been training his team to the point when it was driving them crazy. Alex was enjoying every ounce of her life at Hogwarts including the practices she had to watch while her caretaker coached. Harry, Hermione, Alex, and Ron were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Alex was bouncing in her seat excited about watching her first Quidditch game.

The trio looked at her and smiled. "Make sure she doesn't wander off during the game," whispered Harry

Hermione nodded. Since the actual Quidditch game was far too dangerous than the practices Harry wanted Alex to stay away as far as possible, but still be able to watch the game. He didn't want to tell Alex this because he hoped she would get it and he didn't want to have to deal with a reluctant four-year-old. They ate and Alex was drawing pictures about the trio and everyday life.

Three hours later Harry, Ron and his Quidditch mates were heading out to the pitch. They mounted their brooms and flew off.

"Here comes Gryffindor… starting off the Quidditch season we have, BELL, FINNIGAN, ROBINS, THOMAS, COOTE, WEASLEY AND POTTER!"

The Gryffindors cheered and Alex was watching interested. This year Ernie Macmillian was the commentator for Quidditch. He seemed fit for the job as he supported Gryffindor more than Slytherin.

"And here comes the Slytherin team. Montague, Crabbe, Goyle, Vaisey, Bletchley, Warrington, and Malfoy" he announced with great disdain

The game began after Harry's fingers were being crushed by Montague. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up in the air.

"And the game begins!" yelled Ernie "Bell catches the Quaffle and heads down to the Slytherin goals. She passes it to Robins an open guard and she closes in on the goal and…. argh! Saved by Bletchley. Warrington grabs hold of it streaking towards the Gryffindor goals. He's gaining in, but…ooh! Nice and brutal beater work from Coote. That must've hurt!"

Harry flew in circles above the game watching with fascination and smiling with pride. He looked towards the stands and saw Alex smiling to his relief. He smiled and hoped that no trouble would come during the game.

Soon Gryffindor scored 10-0. Harry was pleased and proud at his chasers and at his keeper who was defending the goals determinedly. All of a sudden he caught sight of the snitch. He flew towards it and soon saw Malfoy catching up.

"Finnigan is in possession of the Quaffle. A bludger soon comes his way, but is smashed back thanks to Thomas. Now here are our Seekers. It looks like Malfoy and Potter are neck in neck trying to get the snitch. It's hard to tell which one is closer, but maybe Potter will shine to victory once again." Ernie said

The crowd was cheering as the two Seekers were racing towards the snitch. Harry briefly looked back and saw Alex looking very solemn. He was about to stop concerned when he saw her nod and give him thumbs up for good luck. He smiled and raced towards the snitch determined and focused. He bolted towards the snitch and got passed Malfoy. He inched his hand towards the snitch and grabbed it almost getting maimed by an oncoming bludger. Everyone cheered as the undefeated seeker held the snitch in his hand proudly. Malfoy looked disgruntled and flew off. Harry smirked and looked at Alex. He smiled when he saw her cheering and clapping smiling. His teammates came up to him.

"Great job mate!" exclaimed Ron

Harry smiled and his teammates kept praising him and congratulating him.

"Victory party in Gryffindor Tower!" exclaimed Seamus

Everyone cheered and hollered as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron stayed behind to meet up with Hermione and Alex. Soon Hermione came running to them with Alex behind.

"You guys were great," said Hermione giving them each a hug

Ron smiled and took in on the hug like a friend. Harry on the other hand was rather awkward because he wanted to hug Hermione, but he didn't want Alex to feel victorious even though he absolutely knew she might.

She looked at his awkward phase and smirked knowingly. She gave him a look stating that I'm staying out of this. Harry looked at her and smirked hesitantly returning the hug.

When the trio broke apart Alex gave them a hug. When she went to Harry she whispered with a smirk "Had fun?"

He smirked and ruffled her hair. "Don't even try," he whispered back

She raised her hands in surrender still smirking. He rolled his eyes and they began walking to the party.

"Hey, I have a question" Alex said as innocently as possible

Ron and Hermione turned to her curious while Harry was uncertain whether he should hear this.

Alex smirked and said innocently "When's the Christmas party, again?"

Ron and Hermione laughed at her cuteness while Harry put a hand to his head in embarrassment.

"I've heard that it's on December 20th," said Hermione "Should be interesting."

Alex put a hand to her mouth covering her smile and giggle that was about to come out. Harry glared at her.

"Yeah, I might be going," said Ron "I might be getting a date or going stag, whatever works."

Alex smiled and silently cheered hearing that Ron had no plans on taking Hermione as his date because if he did he would show it.

"Who are you going with Harry?" asked Hermione curiously

Now Alex couldn't help it and burst out giggling. Harry glared at her knowingly and Ron and Hermione looked at her weirdly.

She regained her composure "Yes, Harry who are you going with?" she asked innocently

He smirked at her and wasn't planning on letting her get away with this. "I don't plan on going because I'd rather spend the night looking after you making sure you don't get into any mischief."

He put emphasis on any and mischief and Alex rolled her eyes smiling knowingly.

"Aw, come on Harry, it'll be fun" persuaded Ron not getting the exchange between his best mate and new little friend

Hermione agreed, "Yeah, and I'll even save you a dance" she said jokingly and mischievously

Harry instantly went hot even though he knew she was joking. Alex giggled and clapped her hands together admiringly.

"Awesome! So it's settled then? Ah, it would be a shame if a four-year-old like me would miss something like this and have to wait until oh, I don't know, 9 years tops. Imagine having to live with the guilt of neglecting an innocent little girl's dream of going to a party for the first time at age four. Must be hard." She said

Ron and Hermione laughed at her cuteness unaware of her message. Harry looked at her and was trying hard not to feel guilty. Unfortunately for him with her innocent little smile and face it wasn't working.

"I'll think about it," he finally said

Alex was slightly disappointed at having to hear the same response her caretaker told her two months ago, but was satisfied nonetheless. They walked to Hogwarts and got to the party. Alex was excited at being there with a lot of people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm and they partied with her all night. When it was done the trio slouched on the couch worn out. Alex obviously had a bunch of energy left and was doing things all over. They went to the private Common Room being more private. Alex went up to her room inspired and the trio laughed.

"She's really liking it here" said Ron

The others nodded "Maybe she's liking it too much" said Harry remembering her matchmaking job on him and Hermione

Ron and Hermione looked at him confused then shrugged it off. They caught up on their homework when they heard a call.

"Hermione! I need help!"

The trio laughed and Hermione stood up "I wonder what she wants."

Ron and Harry shrugged then Harry felt a lump in his stomach as she walked up 'I hope it doesn't have anything to do with her mission.' He thought.

Hermione went up to Alex's room and saw her in the middle smiling. "What is it, Alex?"

The little four-year-old took out a camera. "Can I take a picture of you?"

Hermione stood there confused then said "Certainly"

Alex smiled gleefully and Hermione got into position.

Alex looked at her and saw there was no need for her to beautify herself. She smiled and held out the camera.

"Ready, and…" she said

The camera took the picture and Hermione stood up.

"What do you need the picture for?" she asked

Alex looked at her as innocent as possible. "Nothing"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously and went down. She saw her friends still doing their homework.

They looked up when they heard her come down. "What did she want?" asked Harry really hoping it wasn't about what he thought it was

Hermione looked at them "She wanted to take my picture."

The boys looked confused. "For what?" asked Ron

Hermione shrugged "I have no idea."

Harry was very confused. 'Why would Alex want a picture of Hermione? What scheme was she up to?' he thought

They were finishing their homework when they heard another call.

"Harry! Can you come up here?"

The trio looked at each other confused and Harry stood up walking to Alex's room.

"Picture?" she asked once he got in the room

He shrugged nodding still confused. Alex took his picture perfectly and he went down. Soon she was calling Ron up and took his picture. In the end the trio were very confused and curious as to what she needed the pictures for. Soon she went down acting like if nothing happened.

"Hi" she said cheerfully landing on the couch

The trio looked at her bemused "Hi"

She smiled and got out her notebook and wrote. When the trio were done with their mountain of homework it was already late. They separated and went to bed.

Author's Note: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! and i don't have anything else to say. BUH-BYE!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: OMG, ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT! OMG I'M SPOILING THE SURPRISE! OMG, I DON'T FRICKIN OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Chapter 15

Before anyone knew it December came. It was the 20th and the Christmas party would take place that evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex were in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"The party should be a real treat," said Hermione

"Definitely" said Alex failing to hide a little smirk

Harry saw the smirk and glared at her.

"So, did you finally decide to go?" asked Ron to Harry

Harry didn't answer because he didn't want Alex to get the satisfaction because he was now feeling like going.

Alex smirked knowingly "So, you are going" she whispered

He scowled "Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" he whispered back

Unfortunately that was the wrong thing to say as Alex asked, "So, Hermione has anyone asked you yet?"

Harry put a hand on his head exasperated.

Hermione smiled at Alex's curiosity "Well, actually Cormac asked me a little earlier."

Harry's eyes widened and he almost spat out his drink. Alex noticed this and smiled clapping her hands together. Ron was a bit shocked about this revelation, but didn't react as bad as Harry because he didn't like Hermione that way.

"And what did you say?" asked Harry a little envious

Alex put a hand to her mouth stifling a giggle. Harry was too busy to notice this or even care and Ron was just oblivious.

Hermione said unaffected by her friend's tone. "Well I said I'd think about it and I'd might consider it, but I'm not sure."

Alex smiled and said heartily "I think it's a perfect idea."

Ron and Hermione chuckled at her and Harry glared.

Alex smirked at her caretaker's glare and whispered "So, still thinking of not going?"

Harry smirked and whispered, "You are an evil little devil."

Alex smirked "Thank you"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "You know, actually I do feel like going."

Ron and Hermione smiled proudly.

Harry turned to Alex and whispered "Happy?"

Alex smiled innocently "As a clam" she whispered

He smirked and they all finished breakfast. When the bell rang Harry took Alex to Dobby and left for class.

Dobby looked happy "So how is miss doing?"

Alex smiled "The Christmas party is tonight and I heard that Hermione got asked by Cormac McLaggen and she might consider going which is very big."

Dobby beamed with glee. "How wonderful! That way Harry Potter can be jealous and reveal his feelings."

Alex smiled "Now you're getting it."

"What about Wheezy?" asked Dobby

Alex smirked "I can say that Ron will find his own little piece of love that's not Hermione. Either that or he'll go stag."

Dobby beamed "Oh, how most excellent!"

Alex smiled and they planned it out. Soon Harry picked Alex up and she left. They went to their Common Room for free period. Alex grabbed her notebook and started writing. Harry smiled and started doing bits of his homework.

Soon Ron and Hermione came in "Hey mate" said Ron

Harry looked up "Hi"

The two teens sat down. Alex observed this and smiled hatching a plan. As Ron and Hermione got out their books to do their homework Alex sneaked into her room. She grabbed her camera.

'Who says I can't take free pictures?' she thought sneakily

She went downstairs and tried to get a good view on the trio doing their homework without them suspecting anything. When she got it she snapped a picture and it was perfect. She smiled and went upstairs. She came back down and the trio was still doing homework. She smiled and sat on the couch writing in her notebook. The rest of the day flew by and then it was an hour until the dance. Harry and Alex were in the Common Room having an argument on whether Alex could go.

"Please?" pleaded Alex

"No" said Harry

"Please?" asked Alex

"No" said Harry

"Please?"

"No"

"PLEASE?!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?!"

"OK, FINE!"

"Yay" said Alex accomplished

Harry shook his head wondering what exactly is he getting into.

Alex observed him "You need some new duds."

Harry sighed, "Isn't letting you go enough?"

She shook her head innocently "Nope"

Harry groaned and Alex clapped her hands.

"Your wardrobe?" she requested

He sighed and reluctantly led her to his room and opened his wardrobe. She examined every classic apparel.

"Hmm…" she said taking bits out

When every classic clothing had been examined she looked disgusted. "When was the last time you went shopping?"

He shrugged a little sheepish. "The summer when I was thirteen."

She looked revolted "Yeah, you need some new clothes."

He was very interested at how she's tackling this.

She looked at him and was fascinated. "How about this?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon to Harry's surprise he had a striped black suit with a red shirt inside and a red and gold tie like the Gryffindor one.

She smiled satisfied as he examined himself. "Be true to your school is one of my mottos."

He was done examining himself. "This is amazing!"

She smiled

"What are we gonna do with my mop of hair?" he asked

She smiled "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Hermione can think it's sexy and attractive."

Harry's eyes widened at her. "You think so?" he asked hopeful

She chuckled "Maybe, or…"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon Harry's messy hair was turned into smooth, not too messy, sleeked, ebony hair that reached the back of his collar and he had bangs. Surprisingly to him it wasn't very painful.

"This is unbelievable!" he commented

She smiled "Now Hermione won't take her eyes off of that gorgeous, stunning, revamped, do."

Harry smiled and a blush crept on his cheek.

Alex smiled and mocked crying. "My reckless babysitter's growing up and in love."

Harry smirked "You asked for it."

Before she could say anything he scooped her up and spun her around. She laughed happily as he ran around the room. Soon he put her down.

"Whoa, don't mess up your outfit, hombre" advised Alex

He smirked and said "How much time do we have?"

Alex looked at her watch. "20 minutes"

She went towards the door. "I'll go see how Ron and Hermione are doing. Stay here."

He nodded willfully and she left.

She went to the main Common Room and decided to go see Hermione first. She knocked on her room's door.

"Hermione, how're you doing?" she asked

Hermione opened the door. Alex stepped in and was pleased.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaimed

Hermione smiled. She was wearing a black dress with straps and her hair was down and curlier. A hint of eye shadow, mascara, and blush was seen on her face and she had Gryffindor lion earrings and a snowman necklace.

Alex smiled sneakily and sat on the bed. "So, you're going with Cormac?"

Hermione nodded "I guess" she said a bit unenthusiastically

Alex was taken aback. "You don't seem excited."

Hermione sighed, "Cormac's slightly good looking, but I don't think he's my type."

The four-year-old beamed thinking she was getting somewhere. "Really?"

Hermione nodded

"So, what is your type?" inquired Alex curiously

Hermione sighed, "Can I trust you to not tell anyone?"

Alex nodded seriously "I promise"

She took a deep breath "It's Harry"

Alex beamed and hid it by covering her mouth. "You like Harry?"

Hermione nodded nervously

She smiled "I see nothing wrong with that."

Hermione smiled and ruffled her hair.

Alex stood up "Well, I'd better go check on Ron, see ya."

Hermione waved by as Alex left. She went to Ron's room and knocked.

"Hey Ron, how're you doing?" she asked

The door opened and Ron was in the doorway wearing purple velvety dress robes. Alex stifled a laugh at this.

Ron looked downcast. "How do I look?"

Alex regained her composure. "Well, um…. it's very unique and elegant."

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" he asked looking miserable

"Well…I wouldn't say that," said Alex tentatively "But you kind of do."

Ron sighed

Alex smiled "Like your hair though."

Ron smiled. He made his hair a bit bushy thinking it would attract wanted attention from people.

"So you're going stag?" asked Alex

He nodded "Might as well, I'm not interested in any girls this year."

Alex was immediately attentive "Really? Not one girl?"

Ron shook his head truthfully "No"

Alex smiled triumphal unbeknownst to Ron. They soon went down and caught up with Hermione and Harry.

"Hey guys," said Alex cheerfully

"Hi" said Hermione smiling

Harry who just caught a look at Hermione was gob smacked. Alex caught this and smiled pleased.

She went up to him. "Harry" she whispered

Harry was brought back to Earth. "Sorry" he whispered back

She smiled "Oh my god, we should get a picture!"

The trio looked hesitant, but didn't want to crush the little four-year-old's happiness and stood together.

She smiled and took out her camera. "Smile!"

They did and the camera flashed.

She smiled "Sweet!"

The trio smiled at her happiness.

She then had a sneaky grin. "Hey, how about two people."

Ron and Hermione shrugged thinking it wouldn't be that bad, but Harry looked at her knowingly. First Alex did Harry and Ron then Ron and Hermione then much to Harry's hesitation she did him and Hermione.

She smiled when the pictures were done. "Awesome!"

They smiled and the three of them made it to Slughorn's office, which was where the party would take place. The trio was speechless at the decorations and all of the people that showed. Soon Hermione left to meet Cormac leaving Harry slightly jealous and depressed.

Alex smiled at his state. She patted him on the shoulder pityingly. "Don't worry, you're totally irresistible."

Harry looked and saw she noticed every girl lovesick over him. He scoffed then decided to play cocky "I know, I am totally sensual."

Alex looked at him weirdly "Yeah, don't ruin it."

"Right" said Harry

Alex smiled and they danced, laughed and had fun all the night. Alex was sitting near the food table occasionally dancing near her caretaker and friends. She looked towards Hermione and Cormac and her smile faded when they were under the mistletoe.

She ran to Harry and tugged his sleeve. "Harry"

Harry looked and saw her solemn face. He was immediately alert. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip wondering if she should tell him. She hesitantly led him over with him confused. They soon saw Hermione and Cormac under the mistletoe. Hermione looked like she wasn't enjoying Cormac's company especially under the mistletoe.

Harry clenched his fists. "I'll kill him."

Alex heard and was a bit scared, but didn't show it. "Ooh drama, if you need me I'll be in the Common Room. It's passed my curfew anyway."

Harry chuckled knowing she didn't have a curfew and smiled at her cuteness. He went towards Cormac and Hermione while Alex went to the Common Room.

Later that night in the private Common Room Alex was intensely writing in her notebook. She was a bit worried for her caretaker and her female friend wondering what happened. Then she saw Harry come straggling in looking disgruntled.

She stifled a laugh. "Let me guess. You told Hermione off she got mad thinking you were jealous or something. You got in what could be your first little row with her. She got irritated with you and slapped you in the face. She went off with Cormac and now here you are entering the Common Room angry like you've just lost a loved one."

He looked at her. "Wow, it's like you were spying" he said sarcastically

She smiled innocently.

He glared "She didn't slap me in the face."

She rolled her eyes "Of course she didn't."

Harry was about to argue, but decided it was useless.

Alex smiled "Wow, I'd have to thank you for letting Dobby baby sit me. If Dumbledore didn't suggest it or something I would have to be part of one of the most dramatic, argufied, heated, intense, fiery, bitter, catastrophes one four year old couldn't take."

Harry smirked "Well, you're welcome" he said sarcastically

Alex smiled innocently "Seriously, I am gonna ask Dobby if we can hang out in the Common Room and come free periods, and meals I'll hide in my room doing activities while you be a nice, and responsible caretaker and silence my room with a charm so I won't be able to hear anything."

Harry glared at her "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

Alex raised her hands. "Hey, I helped you until this point. I did see a young Miss. Hermione Granger eyeing you at times up until the dramatic point. Now there's nothing really I can do."

Harry's eyes widened "She was eyeing me?!"

Alex nodded "Like a hawk."

Harry bit his tongue. "Oh god"

Alex nodded again "Well, have fun."

Harry glared at her as she walked up to her room happily. He shook his head wondering how he was gonna get through this year and went to bed too.

Author's Note: Ouch! Poor Harry, Alex is really loving this life. Don't worry nothing really dramatic's gonna happen...or is it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh guys, One more chapter and then this is finito!!!!!!!! "Squeals excitedly". DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 16

Soon Christmas came. Hermione was kind of avoiding Harry after what happened at the party and he wanted her to forgive him. Alex was a little disappointed at the sudden turnaround in her plan, but was excited at the juicy drama she was partaking. Harry was at Grimmauld Place finally deciding to go after a debate between whether or not he should go concerning Alex. Alex was slightly disappointed that she couldn't spend her Christmas at Hogwarts, but was delighted that she could go back to Grimmauld Place. They were at the house and Harry and Alex was in a room.

"So how's the situation with Hermione going?" asked Alex

Harry sighed, "I tried everything I could to make her forgive me, but she keeps avoiding me."

Alex thought about this. "Well, I heard that Hermione's coming here soon and don't worry me and Dobby planned it out."

Harry was suspicious "How?"

Alex sighed and took out some cue cards "With these."

Harry took them and skimmed them over. He raised an eyebrow "Cue cards?"

Alex nodded smiling "All you have to do is lure Hermione into a room, lock the door so she won't escape, read the cue cards, and when she smiles and forgives you, everyone's happy."

Harry looked at her. "How am I supposed to lure her into a room?"

Alex smiled "I'd figure you have that problem so I'll just say I need to talk to her privately. Then I'll get her in an empty room, have her go in first and close the door. You'll already be in it so it works out fine."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to rely on a four year old to take charge on my love life."

Alex shrugged "Pretty much"

Harry sighed, "Ok, I'll do it"

Alex smiled in glee and triumphal "Perfect"

Then Ron came in. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing" said Harry nervously and Alex innocently

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Right… Well come on you're missing the Christmas presents."

Alex's face brightened and she grabbed boxes under the bed. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow before realizing that they could be her Christmas present and smiled. They all went downstairs with Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasley's waiting for them.

"It's about time you showed up," said Sirius cheerfully

Harry smiled sheepish and Alex smiled innocently and brightly.

The adults laughed, "Come on and get your presents" encouraged Mrs. Weasley

The boys practically dove eagerly into their presents. Alex shook her head smiling disapprovingly and handed out her presents. She got one for Harry, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the whole Weasley clan.

When Harry got his present from her, he was awestruck. "You made me this?"

Alex nodded smiling. In Harry's hands was a frame containing heads of him, Hermione and Ron in a triangle formation. Inside the triangle was her sitting and smiling. He read the inscription. "Eternal trio, with one more"

"Oh and I also got you this" she said with a sneaky smile holding a book

Harry took the book warily seeing her sneaky smile. He read the cover "The Complete Idiot's guide to getting girls"

He smirked "Cute"

Ron tried not to laugh and said "Look, mate she got me this."

Harry looked and saw his friend wearing a Chudley Cannon's hat and holding a flag with their logo on it.

"Nice" he said impressed

Ron smiled and all of them exchanged gifts. Alex got a stuffed dog from Sirius, a Hogwarts doll house from Tonks, a toy blow horn from Lupin, toy binoculars from Ron, a toy motorbike from Mr. and Mrs Weasley and she has yet to open Harry's present.

Harry smiled anticipating how she'll react as she tore off the wrapping paper.

She smiled brightly when she saw the item. "Awesome!"

Harry gave her a little charm bracelet with already added charms such as the golden trio's faces, their names in cursive, Alex's name, and the Hogwarts charm.

She immediately put it on and it didn't look bad. "Perfect"

Everyone smiled and they chatted and joked while opening more gifts. Alex smiled seeing that Hermione would arrive soon and reminded Harry.

"Harry, just so you know Hermione will be arriving soon" she informed

Harry nodded nervously

They were talking in Harry's room with Ron when a knock was heard.

"Come in!" called Ron

The door opened and Hermione stood there with a hint of a smile on her face. Harry gulped nervously and Alex seeing this patted him on the back encouragingly. She went up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Hermione" she said

Hermione smiled and took in on the hug. "You too"

Alex gave her, her present. Hermione took it and found out it was a book "How to handle being friends with two boys". She smiled chuckling quietly and gave the toddler her present. She took it gleefully and saw it was a little shirt saying "Little Miss Fun". She smiled satisfied and observed the exchange between Hermione and Harry. She saw they were staring at each other unsure of what to say.

She smiled and went to Harry. "Here it'll help," she whispered giving him the cue cards secretly

He took them and looked at her thankfully. She then left dragging Ron who looked confused. She closed the door leaving an awkward boy and a girl with her arms folded.

Harry sighed and stood up. "Merry Christmas Hermione."

Hermione nodded curtly "Same to you"

A silence filled the room.

Harry decided it was now or never and secretly took out the cue cards. He cleared his throat and read hoping she couldn't see him reading the cards.

"Hermione, um, I'm extremely sorry about what I did at the party. I, er… didn't know what I was doing and I didn't feel like McLaggen was a person to trust so I went over the limit, and um…yeah," he declaimed awkwardly

It took a few minutes for Hermione to respond and when she did, she smiled. "So you were jealous?"

Harry instantly went red. "Um… maybe"

Hermione grinned knowingly. "You can't hide the truth from me, Mr. Potter."

He smiled sheepish knowing she was right. "So are we good?"

Hermione thought about this and smiled "Yeah, we're good."

Harry smiled and then Ron came in.

"Hey guys," he said closing the door

Harry and Hermione smiled. "Hi"

"Alex told me everything" he explained "So did you make up yet?"

Harry and Hermione stood there a little embarrassed. "Yes, we did," said Hermione

Ron smiled satisfied.

"Where is the little scamp?" asked Harry

Just then the door barged open. Alex was standing there wearing an army's hat, a whistle dangling around her neck, and she had her blow horn in her hand.

She smiled then commanded into the blow horn. "At ease, soldiers!"

They smiled and decided to play along as they formed a straight line with their hands behind their back.

She smiled and took out her clipboard. "Potter! Ten hut!"

Harry nodded and walked forward with his hand saluting.

Alex smiled and walked in front of him. "Do you understand your mission, cadet?"

Harry nodded firmly "Yes, ma'am, I am assigned to defeat Voldemort or die trying."

Alex nodded professionally. "Back in line rookie."

Harry nodded and his friends looked absolutely calm about his answer.

Alex wrote some stuff on her clipboard. "Granger! Stand front!"

Hermione nodded and walked forward saluting.

Alex moved towards her. "I see, your mission if you choose to accept it and you did is to assist Potter in the battle against Lord Voldemort, is that correct?"

The trio's eye widened in shock at the four year old that was brave enough to say the feared name.

Hermione came back to Earth. "Yes, ma'am"

Alex smiled satisfied. "Back in line."

Hermione nodded and went back.

Alex wrote some more stuff in her notes. "Weasley! Stand forth!"

Ron nodded and he was more nervous than his friends as he walked forward saluting.

Alex walked in front of him. "Your mission is to be a partner in crime to one Harry Potter. You assist him in all sorts of plots that get you in trouble and almost killed, is that correct?"

The trio stifled a laugh at the little four-year-old's description on Ron's mission.

"Yes ma'am" said Ron

Alex smiled and wrote in her notes.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry curious

Alex shrugged "Just for a laugh."

The trio smiled

Alex then smiled sneakily "So have the faithful duo made up yet?"

Hermione and Ron laughed, "Yes, we have Alex" said Hermione

Harry laughed slightly and glared at the toddler. She smiled innocently.

"Perfect" she said sneakily

Harry shook his head smiling and looked out the window. "Hey, it looks like it snowed. Let's go outside."

Ron and Hermione nodded agreeing and Alex smiled eagerly.

Harry smiled and soon they were bundled up and outside playing in the snow. Alex made a snow angel and was very pleased with it. Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled at her happiness and they all started a snowball fight. Alex decided to sit this out and took pictures happily. The trio had fun and laughed as they threw snowballs at each other.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" exclaimed Ron throwing a snowball at her

Hermione laughed, "Alright, you asked for it!" she teased throwing a snowball at him

Harry smiled and hit both Hermione and Ron with a snowball. "That's my Christmas present!"

They laughed and threw snowballs to each other with Alex taking pictures. She then decided to trick the trio. She smiled sneakily and hid.

As Harry was having fun he turned to Alex. When he saw she was out of sight he panicked. "Guys, where's Alex?"

Ron and Hermione looked to see the toddler had disappeared. They were worried and tried to find her.

Just then a snowball hit Harry. He turned around and saw Alex smiling innocently behind a bush.

"Heads up" she said sweetly

Harry smirked and it got Ron and Hermione's attention. They smirked and Harry made a snowball. He threw it at Alex.

"Ah!" she said knowingly and ducked

Ron and Hermione smiled and Ron declared "Okay, me and Alex versus Harry and Hermione."

Hermione smiled "You're on!"

Harry smiled nervously at being on the same team as Hermione. Alex who stood up heard this exchange and laughed. "Totally!"

Soon it became a battle of many. After that it was girls against boys with girls winning, then it was Ron and Hermione versus Alex and Harry. Harry was slightly jealous of Ron and Hermione being on a team and Alex laughed when she saw his face. After hours of playing in the snow they stopped.

"Lunch!" called Mrs. Weasley

The group went in halfway drenched in snow. They found Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and the Weasley clan sitting at the table. They smiled and sat down.

"So how's the Order doing?" asked Harry

The adults shrugged. "It could be worse," reported Sirius "A few innocent Muggles were attacked off of Hickory. Death Eaters are suspected entirely."

The trio looked grief stricken. "What's…" started Hermione then mouthed Lucious and Snape doing, since she didn't want Alex to hear

The Order members knew whom she was mouthing and understood why. "They're in on the attack too. We heard that Bellatrix wanted in on the mission too" informed Lupin

The trio nodded gravely. Harry was clenching his fists determined to especially keep Bellatrix away from Alex. She almost killed Sirius last year if it weren't for him.

Alex smiled oblivious at what the table members were talking about. "Red Hawk!"

The adults looked at her confused and weirdly. The trio looked at her knowingly and smiled.

Harry ruffled her hair. "How's Red Hawk doing?"

Alex smiled "Good"

Tonks stepped in "Who's Red Hawk?"

The trio explained to the Order members about Alex's love for writing stories and wrote one similar to their adventures.

The adults smiled. "Is there anything she can't do?" asked Sirius smiling

The trio smiled

They ate lunch and for the afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to research more on Voldemort's whereabouts and maybe do bits of holiday homework. They were in the library sitting at a table with Alex keeping herself occupied at all times.

"Why do teachers assign us homework on the holidays?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged "Must be because they don't want our brains to rot."

Hermione smiled and kept working. Alex was either writing in her notebook, listening to her Mp3 player that she brought or reading some of the books interesting to her. Soon the afternoon flew and the trio was completely whipped.

"Brutal" commented Hermione sarcastically

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Whatever"

Hermione smiled and the four of them soon headed to supper. They ate and hung out until they went to bed.

Author's Note: Yes, homework is brutal isn't it? Well, i count this as homework and i can say that... HERMIONE IS WRONG! IT'S FAR FROM BRUTAL!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END! SOO EXCITING!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

Chapter 17

The year flew by very quickly. Harry was living his life as normally as he always did at Hogwarts with the exception of looking after a four year old. If Alex had a choice whether to stay at Hogwarts or eat tons of ice cream she would stay at Hogwarts. She lived her life to the fullest. Everyone adored her as they found a new reason to every single day. Her story was catching on and it's now up to its climax. People loved her tales and her enthusiasm and she was the highlight of the year. Harry, Hermione and Ron were always researching determinedly on Voldemort's whereabouts and what they could do to stop him. Alex ignored the fact that a madman (as she would call it) was on the hunt for her as were his cronies and just continued her happy state at Hogwarts. Recently she's been holed up in her room much to the confusion of the trio wondering what she was up to. She took lots of pictures of everything that interested her and was very cute to everyone.

On one particular day it was reaching the endpoint of the year. Harry was still in bed sleeping and felt a sudden surge of pain in his scar. He grabbed it tossing and turning.

Voldemort appeared smiling maliciously. He signaled to his Death Eaters who looked to be Bellatrix, Lucious, and Snape.

He sneered "Get her"

Harry woke up abruptly, panting and sweating. He quickly raced to Alex's room and barged in praying quietly. He went to her bed and to his utter horror it was empty with the blanket spread out.

"Alex!" he whispered hoping that she would be around somewhere

He ran to the Common Room hoping that he would find a little girl writing in her notebook. To his dismay he didn't. He looked outside and saw that it was daylight. He ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. On his way there he bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Mate, you okay?" asked Ron concerned for his panic stricken friend

Harry took deep breaths after running so fast and said "Alex's gone!"

Hermione gasped putting a hand to her mouth. "Voldemort!" she whispered

Harry nodded solemnly and he along with his friends raced to Dumbledore's office. They quickly said the password, which was Cheddar fries and knocked on his door.

A weary looking Dumbledore answered the door. When he saw the trio's alarmed faces he got refreshed "What happened?"

"Alex is gone!" cried Harry

Dumbledore bit his lip pityingly and led the three into his office. They worked and found out where Voldemort is hiding.

Dumbledore turned to the trio looking grave "I believe that Voldemort has stationed himself in the Shrieking Shack. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape has indeed taken part in this attack and were the ones who captured Miss. Johnson."

Harry nodded "He's waiting for me, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded "It appears that if you don't arrive there sooner he'll let his death eaters finish off Miss. Johnson."

Harry nodded and looked towards his friends.

Before he could say anything Hermione said, "Don't try and make us stay, Harry."

Ron nodded agreeing "Yeah, you don't have to do this alone mate."

Harry was hesitant, but eventually nodded. They got what they needed and snuck towards the Shrieking Shack. They entered and were surprised that they didn't hear a little girl scream.

"She's a tough fighter," commented Ron

Harry smiled "Her dad said she takes that after her mum."

They smiled and set off towards the room. The door had a crack and Harry looked through it cautiously. Voldemort was smiling maliciously with Bellatrix, Lucious, and Snape near Alex. Alex was trapped in a chair whimpering with, to Harry's horror her fingers containing blood.

Voldemort smiled "You're a tough little gremlin aren't you?"

The Death Eaters smiled and Lucious performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. To the trio's surprise she didn't scream out in pain, but whimpered mournfully.

"How much longer, master?" asked Bellatrix

Voldemort smiled "I'd say we give Potter a few more minutes. If he doesn't show up then I'll let you do the honors Bella."

They all cackled and Harry clenched his fists. There was no way in hell that he was gonna let someone as fierce and dangerous as Bellatrix kill his protégé. He signaled to his friends who nodded. They all rammed the door down and started attacking.

Harry faced Voldemort "What, you're that cold enough to torture an innocent four-year-old?"

Voldemort smiled evilly "Oh, don't think of it as torture. Think of it as getting rid of another good for nothing, pathetic waste. Weren't your parents the first?"

Harry's temper was fierce and he attacked Voldemort as aggressively as he could. Voldemort smiled and dodged every attack as simple. He motioned to Bellatrix who nodded and moved towards Alex.

Harry was about to strike when. "One more budge and the runt gets it," threatened Bellatrix

Harry scared for his friend reluctantly froze. Bellatrix smiled and then suddenly members of the Order came plunging down from the window. Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin were fighting Bellatrix determined on getting her away from Alex. Harry was extremely grateful to them and went to Alex. He released her from the chair.

"You ok?" he asked

She nodded weakly and the battle continued on. Harry was dodging and casting every spell whilst keeping Alex safe. Then Bellatrix who was free of Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin's battle rose smiling evilly and pointed her wand at Alex.

"Say goodnight, girlie" she stated cruelly

Alex froze terrified clutching Harry's shirt. Harry felt useless and raised his wand at Bellatrix.

She cackled 'Oh come on Potter, is that the best you can do?"

Harry looked ashamed as Bellatrix said pointing her wand at Alex again. "Eversa Kedavra"

Harry watched ashamed and guilty as Alex rose up, her emotions draining from her quickly. She collapsed on the ground breathing heavily before going unconscious. Harry turned to Bellatrix.

"What did you do?!" he demanded angrily

Bellatrix smirked "Why, dear boy, it's just a spell that's less painful than the killing curse, but still very painful."

Voldemort who was watching the whole scene smiled and went to Bellatrix. "Very good Bella, I always had faith in you."

Bellatrix smiled "Thank you master"

Harry clenched his fists angrily.

Voldemort smirked "So the famous Harry Potter has lost another dear one. Who'll be next huh?"

Harry looked down then at his wand then at Voldemort. He then realized what he had to do. He bravely raised his wand and pointed at Voldemort "Avada Kedevra!"

Voldemort was shocked and before anyone could do anything he was on the ground lifeless. The Death Eaters went for Harry, until they decided to just flee. Harry ran to Alex's unconscious body and felt her wrist.

Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks ran to her side.

Harry looked at them gravely "She's as cold as ice."

The five were mournful.

Sirius put a hand on his god son's shoulder comfortingly "Harry, there might be still time. We've got to get her to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded and he took Alex in his arms and the six of them ran to Hogwarts. They got to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey was just coming out.

She looked at them and immediately knew. "Put her on the bed"

They did so and waited while she did tests on her.

"What was that spell?" asked Harry

Sirius, Lupin and Tonks looking mournful. "The slow version of the killing curse" explained Lupin "Though it's not that similar to the original there is only a matter of time before the victim may or may not have survived.

The trio nodded mournfully and Harry put his hands on his head.

"How big are the chances?" asked Hermione

They shrugged "Who knows" said Tonks "The chances of living is thirty and the chances of not are sixty, but that's just what people say."

They nodded and Harry still looked mournful. Soon Madam Pomfrey came out.

All of them were immediately attentive.

She smiled "She's fine"

The six were ultimately relieved and Harry felt incredibly blissful. Then Dumbledore came in looking solemn.

"Harry, I need to have a word with you before you see Miss. Johnson" he said

Harry nodded and he was led by Dumbledore to a private room.

Dumbledore took a deep breath "Harry, forgive me for not telling you this, but I felt it wasn't necessary for you to know."

Harry nodded anticipating the dreaded news.

Dumbledore took a deep breath "Unfortunately Mr. Johnson wasn't able to make it."

Harry felt very grieved and guilty,

Dumbledore continued "The bad news is Miss. Johnson's social worker didn't know she wasn't being taken care of by her parents and when she found out that both of them were dead she…"

Harry felt a pang in his stomach. "She's not gonna take her away from me, is she?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything and it took a few minutes before he nodded gravely.

Harry's anger rose "But did you eventually tell her that she was being taken care of?"

Dumbledore nodded "I did, but that made it even worse. She thought that even though you are famous, a sixteen year old wasn't trustworthy enough to take care of a four-year-old even though I specifically explained to her how it's been for the year."

Harry was really anger, but didn't show it.

Just then the Social Worker came in.

She shook Harry's hand. "Hi I'm Lauren Philips"

He returned the handshake politely, but felt anger towards her for taking Alex away.

Lauren smiled kindly "Is Alex alright?"

Dumbledore nodded "Weak, but she has a heart of gold."

Lauren smiled

Harry cleared his throat "Um, Ms. Philips when exactly are you planning on taking Alex?"

Lauren shrugged "When she fully recovers"

Harry nodded still not pleased. Soon Alex was wishing to see Harry. He went in nervously and found out his friends left.

He went to Alex and sat on a chair. "Hey"

She smiled "Hi"

Harry stroked her hand and took a deep breath "How are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged "A bit better"

Harry smiled then turned grave "Listen Alex, I don't want to have to be the person to tell you this, but…"

And then he told her everything that was gonna happen.

Alex sat there crestfallen. "But you've been very trustworthy and responsible."

Harry smiled touched and grateful that she thought of him that way. "Yeah, but come tonight and I almost got you killed. I think that's what setting her off."

Alex nodded understanding, but dissatisfied. "I had so much fun."

Harry smiled "I know you did"

Alex was on the verge of tears and Harry understanding locked her in an embrace. They hugged with Alex staining his shirt with tears and him getting misty eyed as well.

Soon it was the dreaded day. Alex was fully recovered and Lauren was waiting for her to board the Hogwarts Express. She was saying goodbye to all her friends.

She turned to Ron "You were a born comedian" she praised

He smiled "I'm gonna miss you, kid."

She smiled and they hugged.

She turned to Hermione.

"Use that book I gave you" she advised

Hermione chuckled "I will"

Alex smiled and they hugged tightly. Hermione was choking up tears. They broke apart and she turned to Harry.

Alex sighed and embraced him very compassionately. He smiled mournful and took in on the embrace.

When they broke apart Alex took something out of her purse. "Here"

Harry took it confused. It was a scrapbook. "Is this what you've been holed up in your room for?"

Alex nodded smiling "It took me five days to work on it."

Harry was touched and took something out of his pocket. "Keep this"

Alex looked and saw it was the frame she got him for Christmas.

He smiled "You're the one who really deserves it."

Alex smiled and hugged him again. Lauren signaled to them and Alex reluctantly let go heading to the train. She looked back at the trio and waved. They waved back and as soon as the train was out of sight Harry shed his first tear.

Author's Note: AWW!! Poor Harry!! "Sobs" IT'S SO HEARTBREAKING!!! Don't worry. IT'S SEQUEL TIME!!!!!! Thanks to a fanfic by someone i'm a fan of it inspired me to have an idea for the sequel. Well, part of it. For now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
